History Repeating?
by koko23
Summary: Sequel to Till The End of Time.Yuki n Shu are happily living together untill Shu went to NY for a concert and awaken a 500yrs old king.Now Shuichi's reliving his past life once again,who'll he choose in the end?
1. Dreams

**_Title:_** History Repeating?

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** This story is set after Track 13. Yuki and Shuichi finally got used to each other and they are living happily after but Shuichi was having strange dreams. Is he going insane! Shuichi went on a tour in New York and stumbled over an ancient ground. Releasing a king who had been asleep for 500 years, waiting for the return of his lover. Who is the king? If you have seen my first story 'Till the End of Time', you should know. What will happen to our favorite singer and author couple?

Chapter 1 – Dreams

(This story starts off after Yuki comes back from New York)

-Dream-

_Shuichi was still peacefully sleeping in his room… until a knock from the door woke him up. Shuichi tiredly drag his body to the door and opens it._

"_GOOD MORNING SHUICHI!"_

_And before Shuichi could lazily open his eyes to see who it was, he got attacked to the ground by that person._

"_AH!" screamed Shuichi_

"_Shhhhhh... Shu-chan! Wake up Wake up! We have to get ready for the princes to come back! We have to prepare a decent lunch and prepare hot baths and lay out clean cloths! REMEMBER? REMEMBER? REMEMBER? REMEMBER? REMEMBER?" said a hyper Ryuichi._

"_Oh, good morning Ryuichi. But I am so tired right now, can't I just sleep in?" Shuichi yawned._

"_NONONONONONONO! We have to go now Shuichi!" complained Ryuichi while shaking his head._

"_Okokokokok…. I will get ready now then…" Shuichi slowly got up and walk to his closet._

"_Shuichi Shuichi! Me and Shuichi!" sang Ryuichi._

-End of Dream-

Shuichi shot right up from the bed with sweat all over his face. 'What the hell? How come I am having these dreams lately? I don't remember ever doing that with Sakuma-san…' thought Shuichi.

Shuichi look to his right and saw that Yuki was still sleeping and can't help but smile at Yuki's sleeping face.

'Well… I might as well continue the sleep, I need my rest.' Thought Shuichi, as he laid down again.

-Dream-

_Shuichi was about to get up to find out more when suddenly he noticed that he couldn't get up from his position. There were weights on top of him. But the only question is… what? Shuichi slowly look up and saw a pair of amber eyes staring down at him. He couldn't help but blush as he gasped._

"_Yu… Yu… Prince Yuki!" said a very embarrassed Shuichi, who was trying to __cover__ himself with his hands._

_Normal __people__ would have moved but not Yuki. He stayed in the same position, didn't seems to be bothered at all. He was staring down at soft white skin he had been holding for the whole night._

"_Yuki…?" asked Shuichi when he noticed Yuki looking at him really weirdly._

"_Hum?..." said Yuki_

"_How come we… we are in this position right now?" asked Shuichi_

"_Because this is the only way that can seems to lower your fever down. It wouldn't go down before." Replied Yuki, who is still staring at his pink __hair__ servant._

"_I see… thanks… Master." Said a very embarrassed Shuichi._

_Yuki shook his head at the boy. "No…"_

_Shuichi was confused. "No what?"_

"_Don't… don't call me master…" said Yuki._

"_Huh?" Before Shuichi could register what was happening, he found himself getting pin down by Yuki. "Ah!" Shuichi shouted._

"_Shuichi… you know what? I had wanted to tell you something for a long __time__ but never had the chance… I really do lo..." Yuki was cut off from a knock on the door._

_Yuki groaned in anger while Shuichi signed with relief._

'_Whoever that was had saved my life.' Thought Shuichi_

_Yuki quickly put back on his cloths and open the door only by a little since he don't want whoever it is to see a naked Shuichi on HIS bed. The person behind the door was Tohma._

"_Good morning my prince. Have a present sleep?" Tohma bowed down a little._

"_Of course I had. It was the best night ever." Yuki grinned._

"_I see your highness. I am just here to inform you that Prince Tatusha had requested your presence in the royal garden. He said he would like to challenge you in hunting so please bring all of your equipments." Said Tohma, before bowing down and walk away._

_Yuki close the door and look back at Shuichi. 'Damn that Tohma. I was about to tell Shuichi something really important.' Thought Yuki._

_Shuichi was nervous. He had never been naked in someone's bed before, especially not the prince's bed. 'And Yuki… he is acting very strange…" thought Shuichi._

_Yuki walk back toward the bed where Shuichi is._

_Shuichi was looking at the bed sheets. Yuki lifted Shuichi's chin up to look at him._

"_Shuichi…" Yuki was starting to lean in._

_Shuichi's heart was beating fast._

"_Yes your highness?" Asked Shuichi._

_Yuki's mouth stopped next to Shuichi's ears._

"_I… I want… you…" Yuki whispered._

_Shuichi was really nervous by now. What was he gonna say to the prince about him doesn't feel comfortable?_

"_I… want... you……………………………………………… to get up now and change then afterward pack my hunting things." Whispered Yuki, who couldn't help but laugh a bit._

_Shuichi stiffened._

"_I will be in the bathroom." With that, Yuki walked a way._

-End of Dream-

Shuichi bolted up from the bed again with horror. 'Ok… this definitely never happened between me and Yuki before. What is with the dreams? Are they my fantasies or have I just had too much pocky?' thought Shuichi.

Whatever it is, he can't go back to sleep now, he don't want to have those dreams again. So Shuichi decided to get up and take a quick bath.

&&&

At work…

Shuichi was still thinking about the dreams he had this morning. 'How come I am having dreams of things that I had never done before? Beside, by the looks of the cloths, it doesn't even look as though we were in this timeline.'

"Shu… Shuichi…?" came a voice.

Shuichi quickly came back to reality and look at the source of the voice. "Yes Sakano-san?" asked Shuichi.

"Do you even know where you are right now? You look as though you just came back from La-La land. Wassup? Is Yuki giving you a hard night?" asked K

Shuichi blushes hard. "K… k-san! No he does not. I was just thinking how… how tired I am from doing all the promotions for our tour lately." Explained Shuichi.

Hiro stares suspiciously at Shuichi. Shuichi tried to look at anything other then Hiro's eyes since they always seems to see right through him.

Hiro sigh. "Shuichi thinking is just scary but I understand, the tour is coming up, don't work yourself too hard ok Shuichi? Take as many rests as possible. We don't want the famous vocalist of the big band 'Bad Luck' gets sick before a big tour right?" Hiro winked at Shuichi.

Shuichi smile at his friend. Hiro always seems to find a way to cheer him up no matter when and what happened.

"Don't worry Hiro, I will. I will…" Shuichi said, before getting up and leave the meeting room.

&&&

"This just isn't making sense. I don't get it! Maybe I am just really tired and my brain is playing jokes on me." Said a frustrated Shuichi, as he walks down the road.

Shuichi was too busy thinking that he didn't look both ways before crossing the road. A truck was coming straight for him and when he realized what was happening, the truck was already only 2 feet away. He didn't know what to do, so he just did what first came to his mind… scream at the top of his lung.

That caused a whole lot of attention, people on the side road were screaming in horror too when they realized that it was Shuichi from 'Bad Luck' who was going to get hit by a truck.

Shuichi closed his eyes and braced himself for the hit but the pain never came. Shuichi slowly look up and saw that his Yuki was holding him.

"Yu… Yuki…" whispered Shuichi.

Yuki sent him a death glare. "You are really asking for death aren't you? What is wrong with you? What the hell did you just stood there like an idiot? You had enough to run away you know. Baka."

Shuichi look down.

Yuki's expression softens. "Anyways… what are you doing here now? I thought you were suppose to be at work." Asked Yuki

Shuichi shook his head. "They decided to let me off a little early since they think I need rests for my up coming tour to New York."

Yuki was worried now, not that he showed it. His genki little lover was this tired that even his manager thinks that he should go home and rest? But he is always so cheerful. What could be possibly wrong with him?

"Are… are you alright Shuichi…?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi just plainly nodded. "I had just been thinking too much." Said Shuichi

Yuki was freaked out by now, not that he showed it. His Shuichi thinking?

"You thinking?... Now that's just a scary thing. What are you thinking about? Is something or someone bothering you?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi shook his head plainly. "I had just been having these weird dreams… But they are no matters… I am fine Yuki." Shuichi smile up at his lover.

"Get a room!" a bystander said

Shuichi and Yuki look around them and saw that people was around them looking and then they realize that they were still hugging. The two lover quickly broke away and walks away.

'Now that was an unwanted scene…' thought Shuichi

So Shuichi and Yuki walked home in silence.

* * *

Author's Note: Here is my first chapter of 'History Repeating?'. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave me a review before you go. –Bowes- 


	2. Leaving for the Concert

**_Title:_** History Repeating?

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** This story is set after Track 13. Yuki and Shuichi finally got used to each other and they are living happily after but Shuichi was having strange dreams. Is he going insane! Shuichi went on a tour in New York and stumbled over an ancient ground. Releasing a king who had been asleep for 500 years, waiting for the return of his lover. Who is the king? If you have seen my first story 'Till the End of Time', you should know. What will happen to our favorite singer and author couple?

Chapter 2 – The Concert

-Dream-

"_I know eh Ryuichi!" smiled Shuichi._

"_What's so unbelievable, Shuichi?" asked someone_

_Hiro, Ryuichi and Shuichi turn to the direction of the voice and stare in shock_

"_Tohma..." said a cheerful Ryuichi._

"_Wizard Tohma! How nice to see you. I thought you were suppose to be with the King and the two princes at the war camps?" asked Hiro_

"_I am only needed there when there is a pretty big battle and I need to use my spell to attack the enemies of predict their next moves so the princes can think of a better strategies." Answered Tohma (21 yrs old)._

_Shuichi was still in shock but then suddenly brighten up. "Tohma! Can you please predict the out come of the war?"_

"_I think is pretty obvious who will win isn't it?" asked Tohma_

"_Then can you please tell me when is Yuki going to be back?" asked Shuichi._

_Tohma stopped for a moment, closing his eyes with arms at his sides. Then he suddenly snapped his eyes opened. "They are going to win the war by the evening and start coming back tomorrow morning and will arrive back to the kingdom in the afternoon or so."_

_Shuichi was really excited. 'YES YES YES! Yuki is finally coming back!' thought Shuichi_

"_You guys better continue with you duties. Hiro, you better get back to the __training__ field and continue to train. Ryuichi and Shuichi, you two better continue to wash the two young Princes' cloths and tidy up anything that is dirty before they come back so they can relax after they got back." Tohma turned to leave._

-End of Dream-

Shuichi bolted right up from the bed, he was sweating and panting. "Oh no… oh no no no… not another dream…" said Shuichi. How come he is seeing his friend in his dreams but they are doing things that Shuichi don't remember doing with them. This was getting too weird and freaky. First Ryuichi, then Yuki and now Tohma. Who is next?

Shuichi wipe his forehead with his palm. Suddenly, a movement beside him caught his attention. Shuichi look over to Yuki's side and saw Yuki lying on the bed, staring at him.

"Yu… Yuki… did I wake you up? I am sorry, I will be quiet." Said Shuichi quickly.

Yuki sat up. "So, this is what's been bothering you. You were having bad dreams." Said Yuki. "That's why you look so tired lately."

Shuichi look down on the bed and nodded lightly.

Yuki took Shuichi's chin and lift it up so he can look at Shuichi's eyes. "Now tell me, if it will make you feel better, what are you dreaming about?" Yuki smirk. "Don't tell me you are dreaming about me leaving you or you are getting killed by K?"

Shuichi freed himself from Yuki's hand and look down on the bed again.

Yuki was really worried. "Shuichi? Is everything alright? You can tell me if you want to." Yuki said softly.

Shuichi look up at Yuki again with tearful eyes. Yuki's heart nearly broke when he saw those eyes.

"Yuki… I don't know why but I kept on having these weird dreams." Said Shuichi. "I don't like them anymore."

"What kind of dreams are they?" Yuki asked softly.

"The first dream I had was with me and Ryuichi and we were both wearing weird cloths and we were doing things and I don't ever remember doing with him. Then I dream about you and were doing things that I don't remember us doing together and now today is Tohma's turn. I don't like this anymore Yuki." Said Shuichi.

Yuki pulled Shuichi into a hug. "Is ok Shuichi. Are you sure you are not just too tired from all the work you had been doing lately? I mean you are going to New York for the concert and I know you had been doing a lot of promotion these few weeks." Asked Yuki

Shuichi shook his head. "I don't know… I don't feel tired at all.' Said Shuichi, while sobbing into Shuichi's chest.

"You are leaving today for the concert right? Are you sure you can't push the date to tomorrow instead? I think you should stay home and rest today." Said Yuki, while patting Shuichi's back, trying to calm him down.

Shuichi shook his head. "Is ok Yuki, I am just going to New York to do a concert and it would only be a few days, I think I can handle it. Thanks Yuki, I feel much better now after telling you about my dreams." Shuichi pulled away a little and gave Yuki a kiss.

Yuki smile. "No more secret ok Shuichi? You had me worried."

Shuichi smile and nodded. His Yuki had been opened to him more and more each day. And this would be something that the old Yuki wouldn't do a few months ago but they are happy together now.

'Nothing can separate us… nothing can…' thought Shuichi.

&&&

At the airport…

Reporters were all gathered at the airport, interviewing the famous 'Bad Luck' before they leave for New York.

"Shindou-san, this is your first concert in another country, how are you feeling right now?" asked a reporter

"Shindou-san, sources said that there would be more the ten thousand people who would be at your concert in New York, is it true?" asked another reporter

"Shindou-san, the world musical festival is coming again, what would be the chances of your band winning the 'Bests Band of the year' award?" asked another reporter

"Shindou-san, how come Yuki-san isn't with you right now? Isn't he going to be there to watch your first concert in New York?" asked another reporter.

All the reporters were surrounding the famous band 'Bad Luck', not leaving them much room to move around.

Shuichi sweatdropped as the reporters kept on shooting questions at him.

"Please please, one at a time, we can not answer every question at the same time." Shuichi said.

Everyone went quiet.

"Now, for the questions. I know this is our first concert at another country and to tell you the truth, we are all very nervous right now. But we can promise all of you that we would do our best when we get on the stage and perform. And yes, Tohma told me that the concert tickets are all sold out and there would be more then ten thousand people going. The world musical festival is coming up and lemme tell you guys, the chances of us winning the award is 100." Shuichi wink at the cameras.

"Shindou-san, you still haven't answered our last question though." Said a reporter.

"Huh? What question would that be?" asked Shuichi

"Why isn't Yuki-san here with you? Aren't going to New York with you?" asked a reporter.

Shuichi look down at the ground for a bit then suddenly look up with a cheerful smile.

"No, Yuki's new book deadline is coming up so he have to stay home and work but don't worry, he said he would be watching me live on the internet." Said Shuichi

Everyone went 'aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww' and Shuichi sweatdropped.

'Flight X021V30 to New York is leaving in 15min, please proceed to the entrance gate and present your tickets. Thank you.' The announcement said.

"Ok ok guys, is time to go. There is no more time. We don't want to miss our plane now do we?" asked K.

The three 'Bad Luck' members wave goodbye to the cameras and quickly grabbed their suitcases and ran to the entrance gate.

"Please do your best you guys! We will be there to take pictures for your concert!" the reporters yelled after the band.

&&&

On the plane…

They were booked for first class service so there weren't many people around them.

Hiro and Fujisaki were sitting together. K and Sakano are sitting together. While Shuichi was sitting alone, staring out the window.

'I miss you already Yuki… but don't worry, I will be back before you know it.' Shuichi smile lightly, before closing his eyes and went off to his dreamland.

* * *

Author's Note: So… how is the story coming alone right now? Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for all of your reviews and please forgive me for any errors since English is not my first language BUT I did double check very carefully. Thanks again 


	3. Forbidden Ground

**_Title:_** History Repeating?

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** This story is set after Track 13. Yuki and Shuichi finally got used to each other and they are living happily after but Shuichi was having strange dreams. Is he going insane! Shuichi went on a tour in New York and stumbled over an ancient ground. Releasing a king who had been asleep for 500 years, waiting for the return of his lover. Who is the king? If you had read my first story 'Till the End of Time', you should know. What will happen to our favorite singer and author couple?

Chapter 3 – Forbidden Ground

At the New York Airport…

Shuichi, Hiro and Fujisaki walk out from the exit gate.

"Ahh…" Shuichi stretched. "Finally, after about 20 hours on the plane, we are finally free! I can't wait to go around New York!" Shuichi said excitedly.

Hiro gave a small chuckle. "I know you are excited. So are we. But Shuichi, you spent most of the time sleeping while we were on the plane."

"And Hiro, you were all the while too busy stuffing your face with food." Fujisaki teased.

"HAHA, very funny Fujisaki. You were too busy looking at girls eh. I guess you have finally arrived to the 'age'," Hiro countered back.

Fujisaki blushes hard. Shuichi and Hiro start laughing.

"Hey guys!" Nakano walks toward the band. "So, did you guys enjoy the ride?" Nakano asked.

"It was ok." Said Hiro. "So… what happens now?"

"Well, we are going to go to the hotel and start organizing everything first. In the mean time, you guys can feel free to wonder around New York if you like because we already hired a tourist to guide you guys. O ya, by the way, here is how things are gonna work for the hotel rooms. Hiro and Fujisaki are going to share a room while Shuichi will be in a room by himself." Said Nakano.

"WHAT! WHY?" Hiro and Fujisaki asked in union.

Shuichi stuck his tongue out at his band mates. "Hahahahaha! Because I am the special one!"

"Now now Shindou-kun. Well, since he is the vocalist of the band, which is the most important one, no advance Hiro, Fujisaki, so we think that he need more personal space to practice or do whatever he wants." Explained Nakano

"That's not fair and that's mean." Hiro said. "What will his voice do without the music that I and Fujisaki play for him?"

"Now now guys, I am sorry if you don't like this arrangement but K-san is the one who arrange it so if you still want to live to your next birthday, you better just accept the fact." Said Nakano nervously.

Hiro and Fujisaki sighed. "Yes Nakano-san."

Shuichi start laughing evilly.

Hiro and Fujisaki sent glares at Shuichi and Shuichi quickly backed down.

"Hey guys!" K ran to his band. "How are things going? I see you guys are all well and ready."

"Yup!" everyone answered.

"Now, follow us closely, you really don't wanna get lost. We are going to the hotel right now." K ordered and started walking to the exit of the airport.

Then everyone else just followed him.

&&&

In the van… (Author's Note: Well, it is a 7 seats van and this is the sitting order. K and Nakano are sitting in the front seats. Shuichi is sitting alone in the middle seats while Hiro and Fujisaki are sitting at the back.)

Shuichi sigh for the 300 times. Hiro and Fujisaki are really noisy.

'But who can blame them; this is the first time we are in New York.' Shuichi gave a smile. 'Welcome to New York Shuichi.' Shuichi thought to himself.

"LOOK!" Hiro and Fujisaki suddenly yelled.

"Huh?" Shuichi said.

"Look over there! LOOK LOOK!" Hiro said excitedly.

Shuichi turn to the direction that Hiro and Fujisaki were pointing at and saw a HUGE building.

"Is so big! What is it?" Shuichi asked in amusement.

K gave a little chuckle. "You guys are really the frogs under the well eh? This building is a ruin. It was supposed to be a part of a castle 500 years ago but now is just a place that got restricted."

"Why?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"It was destroyed by their most fearful enemy, the Brick Kingdom, after their young king had disappeared." Said K

"The king disappeared?" Shuichi asked

K nodded. "Yes, there were many legends about this castle and one of them said that the young king that used to rule this land was heart broken after his lover died in a war. At first, everyone thought that he had already gotten over the memories of his dead lover and moved on since he later married another woman in order to produce an heir due to his father's will. But when the Queen finally gave birth to a baby boy, the moment that the king had held the child in his arms, people said that he suddenly felt really guilty for he had married and had a baby with another woman, the young king felt that he had betrayed his lover so he ran out the castle without another word and no one had ever saw him again."

Shuichi's eyes widen in surprise. "The king must have really loved his lover. What happened next!"

K nodded. "Many people had made up many different stories about the disappearance of the king and some of them said that he had killed himself because he can no longer live without his lover. After the king had disappeared, his little brother took over the throne but his lack of knowledge in taking care of a kingdom had caused the downfall of his whole empire. And this building is what is left of it. But till this day, many people still believe that the king, that had disappeared, still roams the fallen castle, waiting for the return of his lover."

Shuichi was close to tears now. "This is so heart breaking. The king really loved his lover. I can even feel it just by listening to the story!"

K chuckled. "Well since this place is really damaged and they want to keep it as a memory so no one is allowed to go inside the castle. If you guys really want to, you can come here to take a closer look at it from outside. I bet Shuichi really wants to."

"OF COURSE!" Shuichi said excitedly.

&&&

At the hotel…

"Ok guys, me and K-san are going to take care of things, the tour guides are on call 24 hours so just come down here after you are ready and ask for one. Have fun now! Remember don't stay out too late!" Nakano waved good bye and walked away with K.

The three band mates look at each other.

"Well… how about we meet back here in 30mins?" Hiro asked.

Shuichi nodded and they went their separate ways.

&&&

Shuichi's Room…

Shuichi had just opened the door to his hotel room and he lazy closed the door behind him after he got in and he threw his backpack on to the ground and jumped on the bed.

"So tired!" Shuichi stretched. Before long, Shuichi drifted off to dreamland.

-Dream-

_Shuichi was just standing there in a white place. "Is this… heaven?" Shuichi asked._

"_Shuichi…" a voice came behind Shuichi._

_Shuichi quickly turned around to look at the person._

_That person was wearing a crown, his hair was blond, and his clothing looks like royalties. But this person kept his head down the whole time. _

"_Who.. Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Shuichi suddenly became really scared. _

"_I want you…" the person answered._

_Shuichi was really surprise by this stranger's words. "Me…?" Shuichi asked nervously._

_The stranger gave a low groan. "Come to me Shuichi. I had been waiting for this day for more then 500 years. Please, come back to me and be mine again Shuichi." The stranger said._

_Shuichi shook his head and start walking backward. "I don't even know who you are!" _

_The stranger just chuckled and began to walk toward Shuichi._

_Shuichi really wanted to step back but his legs suddenly felt like it was glued to the ground. _

_The stranger was about to pull Shuichi into a hug…_

-End of Dream-

Shuichi bolted up from his sleep. Someone was knocking on his door.

"Oh great! I must have dozed off again!" Shuichi cursed while grabbing a jacket and proceed to open the door.

"Shuichi! Where were you? We were downstairs waiting but you never came!" Hiro said to his friend once he opened the door.

"Sorry Hiro, I guess I kinda dozed off again." Said Shuichi embarrassingly

Hiro suddenly turned really concerned. "Are you sure you are ok Shuichi?"

Shuichi nodded. He just wanna forget that strange dream that he just had.

With that, Shuichi and Hiro began to walk down to the lobby to join his other band mate.

* * *

Author's Note: LOLZ, I am really proud of myself since I actually got this far! Thanks SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I PROMISE I WONT DISAPPOINT ANY OF YOU! I WILL WORK HARD ON THIS STORY! Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Personally, I really like the part when K told Shuichi about the legend of the 'haunted' castle. LOLZ. ? 


	4. Nice To Meet You

**_Title:_** History Repeating?

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** This story is set after Track 13. Yuki and Shuichi finally got used to each other and they are living happily after but Shuichi started having strange dreams. Is he going insane! Shuichi went for a concert in New York and stumbled over an ancient ground. Releasing a king who had been wandering his castle for 500 years, waiting for the return of his lover. Who is the king? If you had read my first story 'Till the End of Time', you should know. Shuichi is now reliving his past life once more. What will happen to our favorite singer and author couple? Who would Shuichi choose to stay with at the end?

Chapter 4 – Nice to Meet You

(Author's Note: Well, to answer some of your questions; the reason that Shuichi doesn't recognize Yuki in his last dream was because Yuki was keeping his head down the whole time. I guess Shuichi had never really saw Yuki dressed like that before so he doesn't recognize him. Lol, I know it doesn't make since but please bear with me. And I just want to say thank you to all the people that pointed out my mistakes for Nakano and Sakano. Lol, I guess I kind of mixed them up while I was typing.)

(Author's Note: I am sorry but I don't know anything about New York so I am going to make a lot of things up. Please co-operate with me. Thank you so much)

So, for the whole day, 'Bad Luck' and their tour guide (Ken is his name) had been wandering around New York.

First they went to get something to eat at a fancy restaurant, which Ken told them that it was one of the most popular diners in NY. Hiro asked for a plate of curry chicken rice with extra curry. Fujisaki asked for a plate of New York style burritos. Shuichi asked for what both Hiro and Fujisaki ordered. And Ken just asked for a plain cup of coffee.

Then they went to the zoo, where they got to see a lot of different animals that they can't see back in Japan. They were just walking along when Shuichi suddenly noticed an open cage and he poke his head in curiously to see what kind of animals live in there but ended up getting pushed in and he fell into a big puddle of water. Then Hiro told Shuichi that this cage is for water snake and Shuichi started to yell for help and shake himself, just incase there are any snakes. After a while of struggling, Shuichi got carried out by Hiro and the others started to laugh at Shuichi when Hiro told him that that cage was for water snake but the zoo animals care takers had brought the snake to the vet to give them checkups so Shuichi was perfectly safe the whole entire time.

Then they went to the amusement park, which was just beside the zoo. They went on all kind of rides and they all thought that Shuichi was crazy when Shuichi started laughing and saying that it was fun when they had finished riding the 'Drop Zone'.

Then they went to eat again since Shuichi said that he was hungry again. This time they went to a coffee shop (Namely Second Cup) to grab some donuts and a cup of cold cappuccino.

By the time they got out of Second Cup, it was 5:30pm already.

"Holy cow, time sure passed by fast." Hiro said

Shuichi yawned. Fujisaki nodded.

"So, do you guys want to go anywhere else or do you want to retire for the day?" Ken asked.

"I want to go back." Fujisaki said tiredly

"Ok then, I will bring you guys back." Ken said with a smile

"Wait! Shuichi, didn't you said earlier that you want to go see that castle which got restricted?" Hiro said quickly.

"You mean the old building that used to be castle centuries ago?" Ken asked.

Hiro nodded.

"Sure, why not. One more stop before going back should be okay." Ken said.

"NO!" Shuichi suddenly blurred out.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"No? But I thought you said you really wanted to go see that building up close." Asked Hiro

"I…" Shuichi looks down. "I suddenly don't want to go anymore. It gives me the creeps." Shuichi said.

Hiro look at Shuichi with concern. "Something's up Shuichi?" Hiro asked his best friend

Shuichi just shook his head and smile up at his friends, "I am ok, now let's get back before it gets dark. We don't want to miss dinner now do we?"

"YEAH!" his friends answered and they start walking back to their hotel.

&&&

That night…

Shuichi is lying awake on his bed. "What's wrong with me? I thought I wanted to go see that castle too. But… after having that strange me… I don't feel like going to the castle anymore…"

That hair, that voice, somehow, that strange person that was in his dream felt very familiar to him. Even though he hadn't even seen his face.

"Who is he?" Shuichi asked his empty room. "What does he wants from me?"

-Dream-

_Shuichi was standing alone in a white place again. He looks around for any signs of people or maybe even something, but he there was nothing out there. _

"_Shuichi…" someone called behind him._

_Shuichi quickly turned around to look at who it was. The same person he saw in his last dream was there with his head looking down again._

"_Shuichi, please, please come back to me and be mine again. I had been waiting for this day for more then 500 years. Please, please, I can't wait any longer." That person said._

_Shuichi was really confused. "But! You still haven't told me who you are yet. Why do you want me? Do I know you?" _

_That person just chuckled and began to walk backward. "Shuichi, the castle…"_

_Shuichi began to run after that person when he saw him start walking backwards but it seems that no matter how hard he run, he still couldn't reach to that person. _

"_WHO ARE YOU!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his lungs. _

"_Shuichi… come… and be mine again… let's… be together… again." That person said softly as he began to disappear more into the distance._

"_COME BACK!" Shuichi yelled at nothing. _

-End of Dream-

Shuichi bolted right up from his bed, panting and sweating.

"No… NO! Why is he always here? Who is he!" Shuichi asked.

Silence fell upon the room. Shuichi just sat there, looking at his feet.

"The castle…" Shuichi finally said. "I have to go to the castle right now." With that, Shuichi quickly got up to get ready.

&&&

Some street…

Shuichi was walking alone down a street. There were no one around but there would occasionally have cars passing by.

'Ha, is 3 in the morning and I am the only idiot walking around in a jacket eh?' Shuichi thought sarcastically to himself.

"I just need to clear everything out. That guy said 'the castle'…. If I just go there and look around, maybe, just maybe those dreams will go away." Shuichi said quietly.

"But… what does that guy want? He said he wants me back or something like that. But, I don't even know him and beside, I couldn't see his face. Did he fell in love with me or something? But how? Is he… can he be… NO! I am just scaring myself here. There is no way I will attract a ghost. Yuki is already enough for me for this life time. There is no one that can replace him in my life. I can only accept Yuki in my heart! No one else can!" Shuichi said.

Shuichi finally stopped walking. He turned to look at his right and there it was, the mysterious castle.

Shuichi's heart beats began to quicken as he walks toward the castle.

"_This used to be a part of a castle 500 years ago…" _

K's words began to flow back into Shuichi' mind.

"_Many people still believe that even till this day, the king, which had disappeared, still roams the fallen castle, waiting for the return of his lover."_

Shuichi stops at the door of the building. His heart was beating really fast. Somehow, he has a feeling that he had been here before.

Shuichi just stood there, staring at the huge castle. He really wants to just go inside to take a quick look then leave, but his legs wouldn't move. Some how, he was afraid to go in.

"This place look familiar… somehow I have a feeling that I had been here before… But this is my first time coming to New York… well… really since I came here to look for Yuki last time to bring him back but that doesn't really count since I left as soon as K's friend was here to pick me up to go back to Japan!" Shuichi said.

Shuichi sighed. "Well… I can't just stand here all night, I will catch a cold. Fine! I will go in for a quick peek."

Shuichi look at the castle one last time, took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to the castle.

&&&

Inside the castle…

"Hello? Anyone here?" Shuichi sweatdropped when he realized what he just said. "Am I stupid? Of course there aren't supposed to be anyone here. Is restricted."

Shuichi began to look around the building. The only lights that were inside the building were the moon lights that are shining through the windows. 'This place is dark, but I don't feel scared anymore… I feel… warm… somehow… just like home…' Shuichi thought to himself.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind him. Shuichi quickly ran toward the door and started banging on it, hoping someone would hear him and help him out.

"HELP!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yo mister! What are you doing here?" said a voice behind him.

Shuichi slowly turn around to find a little boy, who doesn't look any older then 7, standing there looking at him with a very cute expression on his face.

"Who… who are you?" Shuichi asked.

"Me? My name is Kyle." The little boy smile at Shuichi.

(Author's Note: LOLZ, I bet you won't guess right about who the child is. Feel free to tell me in your reviews on who you think Kyle is. The answer would be in the next chapter.)

"What… what are you doing in the castle so late? Don't you have to go back home or something? Won't your parents be worried?" Shuichi asked worriedly.

"Nope." Kyle shook his head. "My whole family and a lot of other people live in here too."

Shuichi went totally silence, just staring at the mysterious little boy in front of him at the moment.

"You… You live in here? Along with many other people?" Shuichi suddenly asked after a while.

Kyle nodded.

"Um… I thought this castle was restricted…" Shuichi asked.

"Your name is Shindou Shuichi right?" Kyle suddenly asked

Shuichi nodded. "Yes I am, how did you know my name?" Shuichi was really curious now.

Kyle gave Shuichi a big smile. "Come with me. I will bring you to someone! He told me to come and get you and bring you to him. He said he had been waiting for along time."

Shuichi was about to protest when Kyle started to drag Shuichi down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Where are we going exactly?" Shuichi asked.

"To your room of course! His highness had been in there almost all the time! He said that your room is the only memory he still has of you." Kyle said

Shuichi was really confused. "My… my room? But… but my room is in Japan… back at Yuki's place…" Shuichi asked.

Kyle just ignored Shuichi and kept talking. "But too bad the room was destroyed so long ago, his highness was really upset. The only thing that is still recognizable is a pillow. His highness would go everywhere with it. He said that the pillow reminds him of you."

Shuichi turned pale. "Ok… this is just weird. Are you sure that the person 'His highness' is looking for is me?"

Kyle nodded. "Come Come! We are here!

They stopped in front of a door.

"Go in Go in!" Kyle starts pushing Shuichi toward the door.

Shuichi's hand was holding the door knob. He don't know rather he should open the door and meet 'His highness' or not. Some how, a part of his body told him to but the other half of his body told him not to.

"Come on Come on! Don't let his highness wait for you for that long!" Kyle pouted.

"Fine…" Shuichi slowly opens the door.

&&&

Inside the room…

Shuichi fully opens the door and look around. Everything was dark, I don't mean it like there is no light in the room, I mean dark as in everything is burnt.

Shuichi eyes turn to the bed, there were someone sitting on it, with his back turned toward Shuichi and Kyle.

"Um… hello?" Shuichi said.

"You finally came back." The person said.

"Uncle Yuki! Uncle Yuki! Did Kyle do well!" Kyle ran toward the person.

"Uh huh." The person snapped his fingers and suddenly, candles lighted up and the whole castle was bright with light.

Shuichi quickly closed his eyes from the sudden lights.

"Great work Kyle, you brought little baka back to me. Now will you please give us some privacy? I will give you a treat later on. Okay?" that person asked.

Shuichi suddenly froze. That voice. He has heard it somewhere before. In his dream. But now that he had heard it again, he finally realized who the mysterious person was.

Shuichi snapped his eyes open. "YUKI!"

The person slowly turned around.

"IT IS YOU! YUKI!" Shuichi said happily.

"Kyle," Yuki look down at Kyle, "Would you please?"

Kyle just nodded and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"YUKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE BACK IN JAPAN! I NEVER KNEW YOU ALSO CAME TO NEW YORK!" Shuichi said excitedly.

Yuki smile at Shuichi. "I had been waiting here for you."

"You have?" Shuichi asked. "How long? You couldn't have waited that long though since we just arrived this afternoon."

Yuki suddenly turn serious. "500 years Shuichi… 500 years."

Shuichi stopped and look at Yuki. His clothing… Yuki are wearing cloths that he had never seen him wear before…

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked. "What's with the clothing? And what do you mean by 500 years?"

"Shuichi, now you are back with me. I won't lose you ever again!" Yuki said.

Shuichi's eyes went wide. "You are not Yuki!"

"Yes Shuichi, I AM Yuki." Yuki said.

"But… but why are you here? You don't live in the castle!" Shuichi asked nervously.

'Please don't tell me that he is the…' Shuichi thought even more nervously.

"I am the ruler of this land Shuichi… don't you remember?" Yuki said.

Before Shuichi can register what happened, his world began to tumble back and the last thing he remember before losing conscious was seeing Yuki running towards him.

* * *

Author's Note: Lolz… sorry I didn't update for so long… is just that this week I had a lot of projects and homework to do… but don't worry, it doesn't mean that I will quit the story. I don't like to stop in the middle of something. I always finish what I had started no matter what. :) Please continue to support me! Thanks for all your reviews! It really encourages me to work even harder since I know that there are people who are reading my story! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! 


	5. Meeting Old Friends

**_Title:_** History Repeating?

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** This story is set after Track 13. Yuki and Shuichi finally got used to each other and they are living happily after but Shuichi started having strange dreams. Is he going insane! Shuichi went for a concert in New York and stumbled over an ancient ground. Releasing a king who had been wandering his castle for 500 years, waiting for the return of his lover. Who is the king? If you had read my first story 'Till the End of Time', you should know. Shuichi is now reliving his past life once more. What will happen to our favorite singer and author couple? Who would Shuichi choose to stay with at the end?

Chapter 5 – Meeting Old Friends

"Shu-i-chi" someone sang.

Shuichi stirred in his sleep.

"Shuichi!" Another voice said.

Shuichi slowly come back to conscious but still didn't' open his eyes. He was scared to look at who are or WHAT are in front of him.

"Shu-chan!" another voice said.

Shuichi refuse to open his eyes.

"Pink hair freak!" another person said.

With the last comment, Shuichi snapped his eyes open and bolted up from where he was lying down. "I AM NOT A PINK HAIR FREAK! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO CALL ME THAT WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

"Yo, calm down man." The same voice said again.

Shuichi rubbed his eyes to make them clearer so he can see who was talking to him. After that, Shuichi began to look around the room. Shuichi's eyes went really really wide.

"What… what's going on here? Why are you guys all here? Am I back in Japan or what? I though Tohma you said you have a meeting in Hong Kong so you won't be able to make it to my concert. Mika, you said you were going to go with Tohma so you are only going to watch me online. Hiro, you should be still sleeping back in the hotel room. Ryuichi, K-san didn't let you come with us to the New York because he said you were too annoying. And Tatusha! You would follow Ryuichi everywhere so you wouldn't come unless Ryuichi is coming with us also!" Shuichi said.

Silence came to the room. Everyone was just staring at Shuichi with confusing looks. Shuichi just stares back at them.

"Um…" Tohma finally broke the silence. "Welcome back Shuichi?"

Shuichi shook his head and began to move back. "No… NO! You guys are not… not… the people I know!" Shuichi said.

"Shuichi, don't you remember us? I am Yuki. This is Tatusha, my younger brother. This is Mika, my older sister. This is Hiro, your best friend since you were young. This is Tohma, the wizard of the kingdom. And last and not least, this is Ryuichi, another one of you best friends." Yuki said softly.

"wha… I KNOW THAT! BUT WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE IS WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" Shuichi was confused.

Shuichi began to look around once again and what used to be a burnt room is now full of life. The shelves were filled with books. The closet was brown. The bed was clean and tidy. The curtains were flowing freely with the wind.

"You… you got to be kidding me…" Shuichi said.

"Shuichi, I know you are not what you used to be anymore." Yuki said.

"Huh?" Shuichi asked.

"I know that you already died 500 years ago and you won't be the same again. But 19 years ago, Tohma said that he sensed your energy in the world once more, so in another word, you were reborn." Yuki explained.

"I… died?" Shuichi said. "500 years ago? I don't get it…"

"Typical Shuichi." Tohma said. "You see, we knew you 500 years ago and we are all already dead. We had been waiting here with King Yuki for your return."

"What… If I died 500 years ago and so did you guys, then how come I am the only one reborn and not you guys?" asked Shuichi.

Tohma chuckled. "But you have already seen our reborn selves. Your boss? Your lover? Your idol? Your best friend? Your boss' wife? Your lover's brother? I know everything that had happened to you since the day you were born Shuichi."

"You know everything?" Shuichi asked nervously.

"Yup!" Tohma said cheerfully.

"Then how come you guys are still here?" Shuichi asked.

"You see… when a person died and get reborn, their body and spirit will leave the world. But if a person who died had something that they still need to do, only their body will be reborn but their memories and spirits still live on, in another word, they will turn to… ghosts." Tohma said.

"But Tohma! I don't understand. If a person who still had something they still need to do will continue to live on as ghost… then how come Shuichi never turned into one…?" Ryuichi asked.

"Well… you see, remember? He was really cold and mean to Yuki-sama after he found out that Ryuichi and Hiro were killed, but when he died for Yuki, I guess he thinks that he had already paid back Yuki for being distance with him so he has nothing more he needs to do." Tohma said.

Everyone nodded.

"Um… if you are all ghosts… then… where am I? How come this room is so clean right now? Before it was all burnt and all black. There is no way you guys can change the room this fast." Shuichi said nervously.

"This place looks exactly like what it was 500 years ago. Shuichi…" Tohma said. "You know, there is another reason, other then this building is old, why this castle is restricted."

"Wh… why…?" Shuichi nervously.

"Because… anyone who had come into the castle had never came back out." Tohma said.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Shuichi yelled.

Yuki quickly cover Shuichi's mouth. "What are you screaming about you baka?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi bite Yuki's hand and Yuki quickly let go. "Owie, what was that for?" Yuki said, while rubbing his hand.

"I thought that if I yelled, someone would have heard me and come and save me." Shuichi said.

"It won't work Shuichi." Hiro said.

"…. Why...?" asked Shuichi.

"Because once you had cross over the door, you had entered the passage to the 'other world'." Tatusha said.

Shuichi was freaked out. "So… you guys are trying to say that… this is the world of the… dead?..." Shuichi asked.

Everyone nodded.

Silence once again fills the room.

"So… I can't get back?" Shuichi asked.

"You can if someone from the real world helps you get back." Tohma said. "Like a priest or something like that."

Shuichi nodded.

Suddenly, the door burst opened and two kids came running in. "Shuichi! Shuichi! Are you awake yet?"

Shuichi recognize that one of the kids was Kyle. "Hi Kyle."

"Shuichi! Sine you are awake now, can you go play with us? Can you please?" Kyle wined.

"YA! I want Shuichi to play with me too." The other little boy said. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Kiyo."

"Kyle! Kiyo! Behave yourselves! Shuichi just woke up so let him rest!" Mika yelled.

"Yes mother…" Kyle and Kiyo said.

"So… they are your kids Tohma?" Shuichi asked.

Tohma nodded. "Ya, they never got a chance to grow up though, which is really sad since they never really had the chance to see the world. They weren't suppose to be ghosts though but Mika said that she wants to keep them to her longer before letting them reborn because they are her babies. And that's what she said 500 years ago but now she can't let them go since she will miss them." Tohma sighed.

Shuichi chuckled. "Well, at least they will keep you guys entertain right?" Shuichi said, suddenly feeling more comfortable with them now.

"Shuichi, how I miss your beautiful voice! I can finally hug you again." King Yuki pulled Shuichi into a very very very tight hug.

Shuichi blushes. "HEY HEY!"

"What? You are my lover." Yuki said

"NO! I am Yuki's lover… not… you…" Shuichi said.

"Oh, you mean the idiot author that is so called my descendant? I know everything that had happened to you because Tohma tells me everything. He doesn't deserve you Shuichi, you were and still are mine." Yuki said angrily.

Suddenly, Shuichi's world went black and the last thing he remembered before going completely unconscious is everyone calling out his name.

* * *

Author's Note: Well… this chapter is kind of useless but it just explaining some things. Lol, please tell me what do you think about this chapter and congratulation to all the people who guessed right who Kyle is. Thanks for all your reviews and please continue to support me in the future chapters also! 


	6. Only the Beginning

**_Title:_** History Repeating?

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** This story is set after Track 13. Yuki and Shuichi finally got used to each other and they are living happily after but Shuichi started having strange dreams. Is he going insane! Shuichi went for a concert in New York and stumbled over an ancient ground. Releasing a king who had been wandering his castle for 500 years, waiting for the return of his lover. Who is the king? If you had read my first story 'Till the End of Time', you should know. Shuichi is now reliving his past life once more. What will happen to our favorite singer and author couple? Who would Shuichi choose to stay with at the end?

Chapter 6 – Only the Beginning

The Real World...

Things had been really bad for the Gravitation gang. It had been 3 days since Shuichi was missing.

(Author's Note: The ghost world and the normal world's time passed by differently.)

Author Yuki, of course, had already found out about this since the popular 'Bad Luck' vocalist had been missing right before a concert. The news was all over the media around Japan. Tohma was ALMOST the most worried about Shuichi, since his number one vocalist under N-G was missing.

After Shuichi had disappeared, Yuki, Tohma, Ryuichi and Tatusha quickly flew to New York to join the search. The polices had already checked the airport for any signs of Shuichi went to another country, but they had came back empty handed.

Tohma had also hired private detectives and all kinds of other people to look around New York. A five hundred thousand dollars reward was also putted up; all paid by Tohma, for anyone that can find Shuichi and also two hundred dollars to everyone that provides real and useful information on this case.

Yuki was so frustrated these three days. Shuichi was missing. Polices were asking a bunch of questions. Hiro would pace around the room. Sakano would turn to a tornado. K would run over to open the door whenever it rings. Ryuichi would cry in the corner while holding his little bunny. They all annoy him so much.

Yuki wanted to help find Shuichi so much, but he doesn't know what else he can do. He had already walked around the whole New York, searching in warehouses, stores, knocking on houses to ask information, walk down alleys… But there was still no sign of Shuichi anywhere.

It's already night and the whole gang decided to eat out in a restaurant, Tohma's treat of course. But no one had ordered anything to eat since they don't have any appetites. They were al just looking at the menus, thinking about how Shuichi would have already ordered everything on the menu if he was here right now.

"Where the hell is he!" Yuki finally shouted out, catching the attention of the whole restaurant.

"Calm down Aniki, yelling like that wouldn't bring back Shuichi." Tatusha said

"What do you know! He had already been missing for three days! THREE DAYS! A lot of things could have happened in three days! What if the kidnappers decided to kill Shuichi after seeing how the whole New York is searching for Shuichi? Shuichi might be dead right now! And we are just sitting here, eating!" Yuki yelled, while sending glares to everyone around the table.

"We understand how you are feeling right now Yuki, but there is nothing we can do more except to wait since we have no clue on this whole thing." Hiro said.

"I thought you were his best friend! You should be really concern right now! Not just sitting here!" Yuki snapped.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I AM NOT WORRIED AND CONERNED RIGHT NOW? YOU ARE RIGHT! I AM HIS BEST FRIEND! I DON'T WANT TO JUST SIT HERE EITHER YUKI! I WANT TO FIND SHUICHI AS SOON AS POSSIBLE TOO! BUT THERE IS NOTHING MORE WE CAN DO!" Hiro yelled back.

Fujisaki sweatdropped. "Um… shouting in the restaurant won't help find Shuichi either. You are just making a scene…"

"WHO ASKED YOU!" Yuki and Hiro said in union.

&&&

Back to Shuichi…

When Shuichi finally woke up this time, he was alone in the room. Shuichi's head was hurting so badly. He was really confused. He doesn't know should he believe all those things Tohma said or not. All of them sounded so serious. They do look like his friends but somehow Shuichi can feel that they are different somehow but they won't harm him. Shuichi's mind was filled with unanswerable questions. Could they be playing a joke on him? But Mika doesn't seem like the kind that would joke like that. And what about Kyle and Kiyo? And the whole castle thing also. There is no way they can plan this so well since this place really is restricted. What about all those other dreams that he had had? Beside, there is no way that Yuki can talk to him in his dreams unless he is not human. All these questions are really giving Shuichi a big headache. He doesn't know anything anymore.

Shuichi sat up and look around. Good thing he is alone right now so it would give him sometime to think about the whole situation without getting all confused again.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

'So much for being alone.' Shuichi thought sarcastically.

"You may come in." Shuichi said.

A female entered with a tray of food and some cloths.

"Shuichi-kun, Yuki-sama had specifically asked me to bring you these cloths and food." The female said.

Shuichi nodded. "Thank you so much."

The female smile at Shuichi. "And also, Yuki-sama requested for your presence during dinner later tonight."

Shuichi was shock. 'Oh just great. I don't want to see Yuki yet. I still haven't figured everything out yet. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Shuichi thought.

"Shuichi-kun?" The female asked worriedly.

Shuichi turn to look at her. "Yes?"

The female smile again. "Will you accept the request?"

Shuichi thought for a minute. 'Well, if they are really playing a joke on me, I can confront them tonight. Beside, Yuki want me to eat with him.'

Shuichi smile at the female. "Yes, I do accept."

The female bowed down and left the room.

'If this is a joke Yuki, you are really doing a great job, hiring some actors to be slaves and serve.' Shuichi thought. 'Well, might as well get up anyways, is not like sitting here will do me any good. I will take a walk around the castle.'

With that, Shuichi got up and started to dress.

&&&

"This castle is so big!" Shuichi said as he walks down the hallways. "There has to be over 400 doors! And all of the stairs leads to different part of the castle! Aaawwww, I wish my house of this big! Tohma sure is willing to spend a lot of money in order to play a joke on me eh?"

"Na no na no na no, Na no na no da!" someone sang.

Shuichi looked around, the voice was coming from the room just ahead so Shuichi decided to check it out.

When he opened the door, what Shuichi saw was so surprising that he was about to faint again. Ryuichi, his God, has he hair tied back, washing cloths…

"Ryu… Ryuichi?" Shuichi said.

Ryuichi looked up from the washing board and smile when he saw Shuichi.

"Shuichi!" Ryuichi happily said.

Shuichi walk over and took a seat beside Ryuichi.

"Why are you washing cloths?" Shuichi asked.

"Don't you remember? O ya, you don't…. I am Prince Tatusha's servant. I do all his chores and take care of all his things. These are Prince Tatusha's cloths." Ryuichi said.

Shuichi only stare at Ryuichi.

"Shuichi?" Ryuichi said confusedly.

"Ryuichi… we are great friends right?" Shuichi asked.

Ryuichi nodded.

"You would tell me if you guys are playing a prank on me right?" Shuichi asked.

Ryuichi nodded again.

"Then… can you tell me the truth this time?" Shuichi said,

"The truth?" Ryuichi said confusedly.

Shuichi nodded. "I know this must be a joke right? I don't like this anymore. I know that once I tell you guys that I believe this whole thing… you guys will start laughing at me. Especially Tohma and Yuki. I know I can be an idiot sometimes but I am not as stupid as this! I have feelings too you know."

Ryuichi suddenly turned really serious. "Shuichi, what more do you want me to say? Is either you believe it or you don't. If you don't believe us, no matter what we say, you will still not believe us. So, what's the point? But I can tell you one thing for sure, this is for real."

Shuichi was taken back from the sudden serious of Ryuichi.

"Remember Shuichi? You used to be King Yuki's personal servant too. We used to do their chores together, to keep each other company. I really miss the old time." Ryuichi said.

"I was Yuki's servant?" Shuichi asked.

Ryuichi nodded. "We first met at the morning in the kitchen when we were both getting breakfast for the two princes. I remember you were only 8 back then. Very cute and innocent."

Shuichi was silent.

Ryuichi sighed. "Where has the years gone by?"

"Sorry, I have to go." Shuichi quickly got up and ran out the door.

&&&

In the hallway…

"I can't believe Ryuichi is saying this. But, he didn't look like he was lying at all." Shuichi said. "Ryuichi would laugh for sure if he was really joking, right?"

Shuichi leaned against the wall for support. "This whole thing is making me dizzy. I wish Hiro was with me right now, he would know just what to say." Shuichi whined.

Shuichi was silence for a moment. "Oh ya! Hiro! He will tell me what is going on here. Hiro and Tohma never really gotten along anyways, he will tell me if Tohma is really playing a prank on me or not!"

Shuichi was about to run when he suddenly remember that he don't know where Hiro's room is. "Oh great…"

Shuichi popped his head back into Ryuichi's room and saw Ryuichi was still doing what he was before.

"Ryuichi…" Shuichi said.

Ryuichi look up again. Shuichi's eyes widen in surprise. Ryuichi was… crying….

"Ryuichi?" Shuichi walk over to Ryuichi's side again

"I am sorry Shuichi; I guess I just missed you. It's really been a long 500 years without you. I know you won't remember but we once promised each other that we would be friends forever but now you don't remember me anymore and you are accusing me of lying to you." Ryuichi cried.

Shuichi hug Ryuichi. "I am sorry Ryuichi… I… I am just sorry…"

Ryuichi shook his head. "No need. I know you are confused right now. Don't worry, I have hope that one day, you will remember me and we will be good friends again!"

Shuichi smile. "You know, you are my idol."

Ryuichi nodded. "I know. I am a singer right? In a group with Tohma and another girl call Noriko right?"

Shuichi nodded. "You are like a God to me. You are the one who had inspired me to sing in the first place. Hey, you know what? If you haven't inspired me in the first place to sing, I would have never come to New York today for a concert."

Ryuichi turned frighten. "Shuichi… are you saying that I am the one who had made you suffer?"

Shuichi shook his head. "No… but don't worry, I just need to figure some things out. Oh, and by the way Ryuichi, can you please tell me where Hiro's room is? I need to talk to him right now."

Ryuichi chuckled. "Go up the stairs around the corner and the last room of the hallway is Hiro's room."

Shuichi nodded. "Thanks Ryuichi."

With that, Shuichi ran out of the room again.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapters also. LOL, I have finally written another chapter! Please leave me a review like always. Don't worry; the next chapter won't be long. THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! IS REALLY NICE TO KNOW THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO READ YOUR STORIES! PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME! 


	7. Accepting

**_Title:_** History Repeating?

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** This story is set after Track 13. Yuki and Shuichi finally got used to each other and they are living happily after but Shuichi started having strange dreams. Is he going insane! Shuichi went for a concert in New York and stumbled over an ancient ground. Releasing a king who had been wandering his castle for 500 years, waiting for the return of his lover. Who is the king? If you had read my first story 'Till the End of Time', you should know. Shuichi is now reliving his past life once more. What will happen to our favorite singer and author couple? Who would Shuichi choose to stay with at the end?

Chapter 7 – Accepting

Shuichi was just standing outside of Hiro's room, thinking. He knows that Hiro would tell him the truth if he asks but somehow, he didn't want to see his best friend right at the moment.

"Well… there isn't anything I can do just by standing here anyways. Here goes." Shuichi didn't even bother to knock on the door and just slam Hiro's door open.

Hiro was just sitting in a chair by a table, reading a book. Startled, Hiro looked up and saw Shuichi standing by the door. "Yes Shuichi? How may I help you?"

'Well, if I just yell at him, he will get annoyed sooner or later and he will shoot out the truth!' Shuichi thought.

"Hiro!" Shuichi walk over to the table and stood at the other side of Hiro. "What are we doing in here! We are supposed to play music! I am the vocalist and you are the guitarist! Remember? We have a concert supposedly today afternoon! Fujisaki, Sakano-san and K-san are no where in sight and we are just here, not practicing at all! We had to rehearsal one more time before we go on stage again Hiro!" Shuichi yelled at Hiro in one breath.

Hiro just sat down staring at Shuichi, suddenly dumbfounded. "Um… Shuichi… One question… who is Fujisaki, Sakano and K?..."

Shuichi was totally silent. Hiro continue to stare at Shuichi. "Shuichi… I have no idea what you are talking about right now. I am your best friend and what more do you want me to tell you?"

"Hiro… Please, don't lie to me. Tell me all of this is a joke and that you guys are not my ghost friends, which I had used to know 500 years ago." Shuichi said.

Hiro put down his book. "Shuichi, I never lied to you from the day I met you and I never will. The Hiro you know is my reborn self, we are different."

"But Hiro… how do you expect me to believe all of these?" Shuichi said looking down.

"Shuichi… there is nothing that is impossible in this world." Hiro said. "King Yuki and you are together. You once told me that you love him so much."

"Hiro… You are not joking are you? So… this is all for real? The king Yuki is really my past lover? You guys are really all ghost!" With that, Shuichi ran out the door.

&&&

"What should I do now? I had known Hiro for so long and he had never been as serious as this before… this is not a joke. King Yuki? Author Yuki? They are the same person but in the same time they are not? So, what am I suppose to do now? Am I suppose to choose one between them or what? NO NO NO! I AM SO CONFUSED!" Shuichi continue to run down the hallway until he reached his room and slammed his door shut.

Feeling very tired, Shuichi walk over to the bed and lied down on his back.

Suddenly, someone knock on the door. Shuichi quickly sat up and wiped his tears away with his shirt. "You may come in."

The door opened to review Tatusha. "You ready Shuichi? Aniki told me to assist you to his room for dinner."

Shuichi's heart started quickens. "Yes I am."

Tatusha nodded at walked out of Shuichi's room, with Shuichi following behind him. They were quiet the whole time. No one was making a sound.

'This is so unlike Tatusha, he is not a quiet person.' Shuichi thought.

Suddenly, Tatusha stopped and turn to look at Shuichi. Shuichi was taken back with Tatusha's suddenly movement.

"Shuichi, was the love between you and Aniki really that weak that you can just forget about him and move on like this? 500 years Shuichi, 500 years!. Aniki had been waiting here with no complain. Not a day had gone by without you on his mind. I know you do remember him somewhere inside of you." Tatusha said.

Shuichi was stunned at Tatusha's words. He never expected Tatusha to say that.

Tatusha and Shuichi continue to walk down the halls and they soon stopped in front of a door. "He is inside." That was all Tatusha said before turning around, leaving.

Shuichi found himself once again, standing in front of a door. He slowly pushes the door opened and found Yuki just standing by the window, staring out. Shuichi walk over to stand behind Yuki.

"Yuki?" Shuichi whispered but got no reply.

"_Shuichi, was the love between you and Aniki really that weak that you can just forget about him and move on like this?" _

Tatusha's words suddenly flow back to Shuichi's mind.

Strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Shuichi's shoulders. Shuichi snapped back to reality and found that Yuki was hugging him from behind.

"I missed you." Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear.

-Flashback- 

_Shuichi ran over to the window to look for any signs of the attacker. _

_Yuki sigh. "Fine, I will do it." _

Yuki walked behind Shuichi and wrapped his arms around Shuichi's shoulder.

"_You guys are doing an MTV to promote your new CD right?" Yuki asked softly_

"_Uh huh." Shuichi was surprise of Yuki. _

_Yuki suddenly took out a ticket and show it to Shuichi. "If your CD can sell up to 100 thousand copies, then I will bring you to this place." _

(Author's Note: You remember the scene right?)

-End of Flashback-

Shuichi was stunned. 'Is… is the same… the feelings… is the same.' Shuichi thought. 'If they are really two different people, then how come the feelings are the same?'

Yuki turn Shuichi around to face him.

"Shuichi?" Yuki whispered softly.

"Yuki?" Shuichi whispered back.

Yuki suddenly crashes his lips to Shuichi's. Shuichi was taken by surprise but what scared him the most is that… he wasn't struggling. He felt comforted some how, it felt right, but those lips were different from the Yuki he knows, this lip is warmer, softer…

'They are both Yuki…' Shuichi thought as a tear went down his cheek.

* * *

Author's Note: Lol, sorry, I know this chapter sucks because I kind of rushed through it. Please tell me what you think. Shuichi finally found out that, when King Yuki hugged him, the two Yukis feel the same so he finally realized that even though they are two different people, they are the same some how. Lol, am I confusing you? Shuichi finally accepted the truth about the whole ghosts' thing, but, what will happen now? 


	8. Feelings!

**_Title:_** History Repeating?

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** This story is set after Track 13. Yuki and Shuichi finally got used to each other and they are living happily after but Shuichi started having strange dreams. Is he going insane! Shuichi went for a concert in New York and stumbled over an ancient ground. Releasing a king who had been wandering his castle for 500 years, waiting for the return of his lover. Who is the king? If you had read my first story 'Till the End of Time', you should know. Shuichi is now reliving his past life once more. What will happen to our favorite singer and author couple? Who would Shuichi choose to stay with at the end?

Chapter 8 – Feelings!

It's been six days since Shuichi had disappeared. Nothing changed much over the few days. The polices still haven't find a single clue that might help them to find Shuichi, or at least give them some ideas of where Shuichi might be. The worst part of the whole thing is that they don't even know is Shuichi still alive or not right now. They thought that the kidnappers would have called in to ask for ransoms for the safe return of the vocalist but no one had called in.

Author Yuki's world was starting to collapse slowly and he was going insane by the minute. Every morning Yuki would wake up, tidy up and would always go to his normal position, which is sitting by the window, holding on Tohma's cell phone in his hand (Author's Note: Author Yuki is holding Tohma's cell phone because they think that the kidnappers would phone Tohma to ask for ransom since they wouldn't call the hotel). He won't eat breakfast, lunch or dinner, well; sometimes he would take a few bites when Hiro tell Yuki that what if Shuichi come back and see Yuki so thin. Yuki wouldn't leave his spot until late at night, then he would go take a bath, then he would walk to his bed, wrap a blanket around himself and start sobbing as memories of him and Shuichi start coming back to him. And every time before Yuki fall asleep, he would whisper to the dark room, "Please be safe Shuichi."

&&&

Shuichi's eyes slowly opened as he got used to the light. When Shuichi could finally see clearly, he saw that King Yuki was staring at him.

"Yuki?..." Shuichi asked.

Then he noticed it, King Yuki had wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist.

'Oh… Did we…?' Shuichi thought in horror. "I CAN"T BELIEVES ME! I CHEATED ON YUKI!'

King Yuki noticed that Shuichi was having an inner struggle so he decided to help Shuichi clear things out.

"If you are thinking that we did something last night, you are mistaken." Yuki said

Shuichi look at Yuki in surprise. "Huh?"

"Yesterday night after we kissed, we hugged, then you fell asleep in my arms and you looked so peaceful so I didn't wake you. Instead, I let you use my bed." Yuki explained softly.

Shuichi blushes. "Thanks…"

Yuki smile. "No, thank you. Because of you falling asleep, I got to hold you like this, just like I used to hold you every night 500 years ago. Thanks Shuichi, I missed that feeling for so long."

Shuichi was speechless. His Author Yuki would never have said those things. This Yuki seem to have a way SOFTER personality, which Shuichi had to admit, that he liked much much more.

"Shuichi? Can… can we please have breakfast together?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi thought for a moment. 'Well… breakfast won't hurt…'

Shuichi nodded. Yuki brighten up.

"OK! Get dress and I will go get some servants to serve us breakfast. What would you like to eat? Anything you want!" Yuki asked happily

Shuichi smile at Yuki's reaction. He can get used to this if he can't go back. Suddenly, Shuichi turned sad. 'What the heck am I thinking? I can't stay here forever!'

Yuki, seeing Shuichi's sad face, spoke up. "Shuichi, is ok if you don't want to eat with me… we don't have to do the things you don't like."

Shuichi quickly shook his head. "No no! I was just hungry. Um… I don't care what we eat. How about you pick for me ok? I will just go and take a quick bath before breakfast. Thanks Yuki."

With that, Shuichi ran into the bathroom.

Yuki smile. "He is finally backed with me…"

Yuki walks out the door to look for some servants.

&&&

When Shuichi finally walk out from the bathroom, the smell of food fills the air. Shuichi look toward the table and saw dishes and cups were already placed there.

'Yummy, I am really hungry right now.' Shuichi thought 'But… where is Yuki?'

Shuichi began to look around to find Yuki and saw him sitting near the window, holding a stick or something, staring out into the morning sky.

"Yuki?" Shuichi began to walk towards King Yuki.

Yuki turned around in surprise. "Oh, sorry Shuichi, I didn't even know you were out of the bathroom already. I am sorry, did you say something before?" Yuki blushes

Shuichi shook his head lightly. Then he suddenly noticed the 'thing' in Yuki's hand.

"Yuki, what is that?" Shuichi pointed at that 'thing'

Yuki look that at his hand and smile.

"This is a pipe." Yuki said.

A vein on Shuichi's head popped. "I know what it is! But why are you holding it? There isn't any thing inside so you wouldn't be able to smoke it. Beside, it looks so cheap, I thought you were a king, you can afford better ones."

Yuki chuckled. "Many people had asked me that same question many times before. To you guys, this might look cheap for a king but to me, this is a treasure that no money can buy. There might be a lot of the same kind of pipe out there but this can never be replaced in my heart."

Shuichi was surprise. "Why? Why is this pipe so special to you?"

Yuki smile. "Because this is a gift I got from you 500 years ago. I kept it with me this whole time.

Shuichi's heart skipped a beat. "And you kept it for that long? Didn't you get tired of it?"

Yuki just shook his head. "Nope, I will never get tired of Shuichi, he is my life."

Shuichi just stares at Yuki.

"Common, lets eat, I am getting hungry." With that, Yuki got up and pulled Shuichi with him towards the table.

"What do you want to eat Shuichi?" Yuki asked happily

"um… bread is just fine…" Shuichi said.

Yuki nodded and handed Shuichi a slice of bread.

"Well the, I am going to enjoy the soup." Yuki said

Shuichi watched as Yuki eat. He is so much like Author Yuki.

Yuki suddenly look up Shuichi. "Shuichi? What's wrong?"

"Yuki… can I ask you a personal question?" Shuichi asked unsurely

Yuki nodded.

"How much would you see you loved your Shuichi?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki was quiet for a moment or two before finally speaking. "K told you the story right? I left everything behind and killed myself. I died for him. If I get to go back in time, I would have never let him block the arrows for me during the war between us and the brick kingdom, I would be the one who save him instead. I am willing to die for him. I am willing to give up anything and everything for him. That's how much I love him."

Shuichi smile. "The old Shuichi must have been the luckiest guy in the world."

Yuki shook his head. "No, I won't say that. Because I couldn't give him what he wants. He wanted me to stay behind with him and not go to war but I left him and that's why he came to the camps, to join me. He wanted to see me. If I had never left him on that day, he would have never come to war and he would have never died. But I never once told him I love him until the day that he died, but he never heard it. I was one step too late."

Yuki's eyes were filled with regrets. Shuichi's heart ached.

"But is different now." Yuki suddenly brightens up. "You are here right now. And we are going to be together again."

Shuichi just stared at Yuki, doesn't know how he should react to the last comment he made.

'But I already have another Yuki waiting for me back home. I am sorry but I have to leave you.' That's what Shuichi really wanted to say but he couldn't. When he saw how happy Yuki was, he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth and say those words. He didn't want to make this Yuki sad somehow.

* * *

Author's Note: OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH…… Shuichi is starting to develop feelings for King Yuki… Author Yuki's place in Shuichi's heart is in the danger… lalalala… Yuki is taking Yuki's place… ha-ha… well, now that Shuichi finally knows that he kinda like this Yuki also, what will he do? And will Author Yuki go insane if he doesn't find Shuichi soon? THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. Please continue to support me in the future. 


	9. Thinking

**_Title:_** History Repeating?

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** This story is set after Track 13. Yuki and Shuichi finally got used to each other and they are living happily after but Shuichi started having strange dreams. Is he going insane! Shuichi went for a concert in New York and stumbled over an ancient ground. Releasing a king who had been wandering his castle for 500 years, waiting for the return of his lover. Who is the king? If you had read my first story 'Till the End of Time', you should know. Shuichi is now reliving his past life once more. What will happen to our favorite singer and author couple? Who would Shuichi choose to stay with at the end?

Chapter 9 – Thinking

Shuichi had just finished breakfast with King Yuki and was now skipping down the hallway, deciding to explore the castle again. Shuichi didn't know why but he is in such a good mood. He feels so happy right now. Shuichi walked passed a room and notice that the room has a sign on it saying: "Do not disturbed or is your fault if you lose an eye." Shuichi sweatdropped.

"O-ka-si-as." A voice came from inside that room. Then, a soft Boom was heard.

"That voice… is Tohma… there was a Boom … ARE YOU OK TOHMA? THIS IS SHUICHI! OPEN UP!" Shuichi was freaked out.

Then the door suddenly opened up to review Tohma.

"Shuichi? Is there something I can do for you maybe?" Tohma asked.

Shuichi shook his head. "Um… I head a boom so I just want to check are you ok or not."

Tohma nodded. "Thanks for concerning Shuichi but I am just fine. Would you like to join me and help me out?"

"Um… just what are you doing?" Shuichi asked.

"Doing spells." Tohma smile

Shuichi was speechless. "Spells?..."

Tohma nodded. "Ya, I am the wizard of this kingdom. They all call me Wizard Tohma."

"Are you lying to me just to get me inside then when I am in, you would use me as your lap mouse?" Shuichi asked, sending a glare at Tohma.

Tohma just chuckled. "I would never do that to the lover of Yuki-sama."

Shuichi smile. "I was just joking. Sure, I would love to come in."

'This Tohma is way nicer then my boss… I can get use to him even if can't go back.' Shuichi thought happily.

Shuichi walked in and Tohma closed the door behind him.

'Wait a second!' Shuichi thought in horror. 'What the heck am I thinking? I have to go back! I don't belong to this… this place.'

"Oh, but you do belong here Shuichi." Tohma said.

Shuichi turn around to face Tohma. "Huh?"

"Sorry, I saw you just standing there so I kind of read you mind." Tohma said, while playfully sticking his tongue out.

"Tohma, please, do you know a way that I can get back home now? My friends should be really worried about me right now. I mean, I left at like 2 in the morning and never returned. They would think they I had been kidnapped or something and knowing Tohma and my popularity in the music industry right now, the whole world should know by now that the famous vocalist Shindou Shuichi is missing." Shuichi said in horror.

Tohma gave a small chuckle. "Sorry, I know I am a powerful wizard long ago but I died already, 500 years ago. Even though I can do a lot of spells, I am forbidden to ever set foot into the human world or mess with it. Back to the human world is one thing I can never do now."

Shuichi slump down on to the ground. "This is hopeless."

"Don't worry Shuichi; if your friends from your world get a priest of some kind and they perform a spell outside of the castle, I believe you would be able to go back." Tohma said

"But… But… But… who would ever think that I got sucked into the ghost world? No one even knew I went out at like 2 in the morning in the first place! No one saw where I went either! Who would know that Shindou Shuichi would be inside this damn castle?" Shuichi asked.

Tohma sweatdropped. "There is no need of swearing Shuichi. I am sure if your friends don't find you soon, they would try anything."

Shuichi just plainly nodded and continue to sit on the ground.

"But… I have a question Shuichi…" Tohma said.

Shuichi look up at Tohma and saw Tohma now standing in front of the window, looking out.

'Why do they always do that man?' Shuichi thought.

"Go ahead Tohma, shoot your question." Shuichi said.

"Do you really want to leave this place? You are gonna leave Yuki-sama all alone again?" Tohma asked.

Shuichi froze. He forgot he would be leaving another Yuki behind. Why does he suddenly feel that he doesn't want to leave?

"You know, you used to always help me with the spells and stuff. You were one of my closest friends. I miss the old days." Tohma said, finally turning to look at Shuichi.

"Tohma…" Shuichi said.

"Would you like me to do a spell that will bring back your past life memories? It would really make life easier for all of us since you would remember us and we can be like 500 years ago again right?" Tohma explained.

"Tohma… if we are really friends 500 years ago and we are all as close as you say we are, then I should be able to remember you guys by myself." Shuichi said.

Tohma nodded.

"Please… just give me sometimes. It looks like I would be stuck here for a while anyways. I would remember you guys some day. I know I will." Shuichi said.

Tohma smile and nodded.

Shuichi bow. "Now, please excuse me Wizard Tohma. I would like to walk around the castle again."

"Please watch your steps." Tohma said in return.

Shuichi turn around and walks out the door.

&&&

It's been 12 days after Shuichi had been missing. The polices still didn't even find a single clue on this case so they announced the stopping of the search party. It seems that Shuichi had just disappeared from the face of the earth and they are all beginning to prepare for the worse possible outcome.

Sakano putted a large size black and white picture of Shuichi on Yuki's hotel room wall (Author's Note: Is like a little tradition from Hong Kong. You know when people died; usually their family would put a black and white picture on the wall to remember the dead person by. So everyone can see the dead person anytime they want, without always going to their grave.)

Everyone was really depressed these days. K-san was usually the strongest one in the group but after 12 days of no pink hair idiot, he had been mourning in front of Shuichi's picture every single day. Fujisaki doesn't really like Shuichi but he would go out and buy Shuichi's favorite Strawberry Pock and put it in front of his picture every single day. Ryuichi was always crying whenever he sees something that reminds him of Shuichi (Example: Crayons). Tatusha would stay by Ryuichi's side and comfort him but he is also very sad himself. Hiro hadn't even said one word after the police declare that they are going to stop the searching party. Tohma had already began to arrange Shuichi's funeral and bought a grave for him back in Japan. Yuki took it the hardest; he would sit in front of Shuichi's picture the whole day and kept mumbling sorry over and over again.

Yuki was once again sitting in front of Shuichi's picture, crying. When suddenly, Tatusha came in.

"Aniki, when are you going to stop doing that? Shuichi wouldn't come back even if you keep crying in front of his picture. Tohma had called down everyone to have dinner and he told me to come and get you. Everyone is already down there and they are all waiting for you." Tatusha said.

Yuki just shook his head and kept crying.

"ANIKI!" Tatusha stomped over to where Yuki was and started to pull Yuki away.

"NO! DON'T SEPARATE ME AND SHUICHI!" Yuki cried and pushed Tatusha away.

"Aniki… I am sorry, I know you are sad but there is nothing more we can do. Even the polices gave up already. But if we are lucky, Shuichi's corpse would turn up soon." Tatusha said.

Yuki continue to cry. "There is no more hope for me Tatusha. The reason why I am still on this world had already left me behind. There is nothing more worth living for in my life, Tatusha. This must be a pay back, a punishment from God! I took sensei's life away and now God is taking someone important from my life away as well! God is always like that! He wants everything to be fair right?"

"Aniki! You are going completely insane! This has nothing to do with God!" Tatusha reasoned

Yuki just shook his head. "And I wasn't able to say I love you to him. I had heard him saying it to me a lot of times but I never once told him I love him too. I didn't have a deadline to finish in Japan! I didn't went with him for his concert and I stayed behind because I was planning to propose when Shuichi come back. I wanted to have everything ready. I went to registered with the government for same sex marriage. I told Tohma and Mika to help me out with other things, like honey moon and restaurants. But you know how hurt I was when I got a phone call from Tohma one day and he told me that Shuichi had been kidnapped! I ran right out of my apartment and ran all the way to N-G! I even almost got hit by a car! WHY? Why is this happening? I just wanted to live a happy life with Shuichi. I know I had been mean to him from the start but I wanted to change all of that! But why isn't God allowing me a second chance? WHY!" Yuki cried.

Tatusha kneel beside Yuki and wrap his arms around him. "Is ok Aniki… I am sure where ever Shuichi is; he would always know that you love him. He does understand your feelings. Shuichi will forgive you, I know he will. He wouldn't be happy either if he saw you like this right now. Please Aniki, let go. This is killing you!"

"This is not fair Tatusha, this is just not fair." Yuki whispered.

"Life is not always fair. You will lose sometimes but sometimes you will win." Tatusha said.

And the two brothers just sat there, holding each other.

&&&

Shuichi was walking in the garden. "HA! So refreshing! I haven't been outside for along time! It was really killing me. This castle is really pretty and big!"

Shuichi was as energetic as always. He was hopping around the garden when he spotted Hiro not far in front of him, doing some Kong-fu skills.

"Hiro!" Shuichi yelled

Hiro turned around to face Shuichi. "Oi! Hi there Shuichi! What brought you out here today?"

Shuichi walk over to Hiro and took a sit on the grass in front of Hiro. Hiro then took a sit in front of Shuichi.

"Hiro? You are a soldier right?" Shuichi asked

Hiro nodded.

"And we were best friends since young?" Shuichi asked.

Hiro nodded.

"Can you tell me a little about my past?" Shuichi said.

"Why suddenly want to remember?" Hiro asked

"Well, since we all used to be friends right? It just feels weird that I don't have any memories of any of you but it seemed that we had all been through a lot together. So I decided to try to remember my past again. Starting with my best friend of course, Hiro!" Shuichi said cheerfully

Hiro smile. "You were always an idiot."

Shuichi pouted. "Ya, that's very nice Hiro, starting a conversation with calling someone an idiot."

Hiro chuckled. "Sorry, is just that you had never changed. Always being so cheerful and innocent. You would always be the one who gets picked on."

Shuichi pouted even more. "Oh, that's very very nice Hiro. Telling your best friend that he is weak and useless eh?"

Hiro smile. "Well, that's what so different and special about you."

Shuichi smiled at Hiro's word. "You always know just what to say Hiro."

* * *

Author's Note: Aawwwwwww, I made Author Yuki sad. But at least the other one is happy right? Hahaha… joking. Hum… I wonder what will happen next… Lol, to tell you the truth, I am still thinking about the next chapter. But do not fear! Koko23 will update soon. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVEIWS! PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME IN THE LATER CHAPTERS. 


	10. Getting Use To

**_Title:_** History Repeating?

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** This story is set after Track 13. Yuki and Shuichi finally got used to each other and they are living happily after but Shuichi started having strange dreams. Is he going insane! Shuichi went for a concert in New York and stumbled over an ancient ground. Releasing a king who had been wandering his castle for 500 years, waiting for the return of his lover. Who is the king? If you had read my first story 'Till the End of Time', you should know. Shuichi is now reliving his past life once more. What will happen to our favorite singer and author couple? Who would Shuichi choose to stay with at the end?

Chapter 10 – Getting Use To

It's been a few days since Shuichi had lived in the castle and he had started a little routine. Every morning, he would wake up, get ready and go to the dining hall to enjoy breakfast with Yuki, Tatusha, Tohma, Mika and sometimes Ryuichi and Hiro. Then afterwards, he would play go help Tohma out and talk. At lunch, he would go to King Yuki's chamber and have lunch with him. Afterward he would go hang out with Kyle and Kiyo for a few hours. Then he would go help Ryuichi to do chores until evening. And then Shuichi would go to dining hall to eat dinner with everyone else. And sometimes at night after dinner, Hiro would go out to the garden to take a walk and Shuichi would tag a long and they would sit there for a few hours talking.

Shuichi was getting comfortable with them now even though he still hasn't remembered his old friends yet. But its fun to listen to them talk about what they did together in the past. And to Shuichi's surprise, he didn't freak out about not being able to go home anymore since he feel that he can live in this new place with his old friends also.

Day by day, he gets closer and closer to everyone of them. Especially with King Yuki, Shuichi love to talk with King Yuki. He would have a different story to tell him every single time. He felt that he could, just maybe, love this Yuki.

&&&

It's already been 3 weeks since Shuichi was missing. This whole three weeks had crashed everyone's hope of finding Shuichi, and this three week had broken Author Yuki's heart. He would lock himself in his room and doesn't want to see anyone. His life was crushed. His spirit was gone. He wanted to die.

Tohma decided that staying in New York wouldn't do any good to Yuki or any of them so they decided to leave New York the next day.

Yuki, of course, was very unhappy about this idea since they still didn't even find Shuichi's corpse yet but Tohma told him that if anyone ever find Shuichi's dead body, they would contact the police and the police would contact them. So, with that, everyone started to pack.

It was 2 in the morning and Yuki still couldn't sleep. In just less than 8 hours, he would leave this horrible place that once again gave him a bad memory. He really hated New York. The first time he left this place was when he had killed his sensei and the second time he left was when Shuichi has gone away from his life forever.

Since Yuki couldn't sleep, he decided to take a walk outside one last time, so he got up and got dressed and went out on to the street.

According to K, when they got to New York on the first day, Shuichi saw the restricted castle and instantly took interest and he had really wanted to visit the castle. So, Yuki decided to go take a look.

'Its so lonely walking alone in the street. My world is only black and white right now. Please God; won't you give me at least one tiny clue on where Shuichi might be?' Yuki thought sadly.

The silence met him. Suddenly, a gust of cold wind blew by and Yuki started shivering. 'I guess God must really hate me.' Yuki thought sarcastically.

Yuki finally arrive at the castle. Everywhere was so dark. The only lights that are still on were the street lights and the cars' headlights as they passed by.

Yuki walk a bit closer so he can have a better look. "Oh ya, I remember this castle, sensei once told me a story about this place. This used to be a beautiful castle 500 years ago. There was a very intelligence yet cold prince that used to live in there along with his other family members. The cold prince knew nothing of love until he unexpectedly fell in love with his young servant. But it ended tragically for both of them. And people now believe the king still hunts this castle, waiting for the return of his lover."

Yuki gave a sad laugh. "May be I should be the king of this story and haunt this castle."

Yuki walk to the entrance of the castle. The door was very old. Yuki took a step forward and was about to open the door when he realize that he stepped on something. He moved back to bend down and picked up the object.

Yuki's eyes widen in surprise when he realize what they were. They were lyrics. And Yuki know this handwriting from anywhere. It was Shuichi's writing.

"THE IDIOT HAD BEEN HERE! But K and Hiro told me that he didn't come to see the castle yet. Then… why would his lyric be here? The lyrics can't just fly out from the hotel and landed here by accident." Yuki debated.

Suddenly, Yuki's thought of something. "THE POLICES! THEY DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER SEARCHING INSIDE YET! SHUICHI MIGHT BE INSIDE RIGHT NOW! But if I go in right now, I might endanger Shuichi's life… What should I do! I need more help, FAST!"

With that, Yuki ran back to the hotel.

&&&

Shuichi was laughing so hard that he swore he would fall of the chair soon. They were currently having dinner together in the dining hall and Hiro just told the funniest joke ever.

"Oh Hiro, you are killing me." Shuichi laugh

"Where the hell did you ever got that joke from?" Tatusha said

Hiro chuckled. "Secret. Who cares anyways? As long as you think it was funny, that's all it counts right?"

"Oh my God, I had never had this much fun while eating before." Shuichi said.

"Huh? Don't you have fun eating dinner with Author Yuki?" Mika asked.

Shuichi sadly shook his head. "Author Yuki is very dull. He doesn't talk much. So whenever we eat dinner together, he just eats. Whenever I try to start a conversation, he would just response by like 'uh huh', 'ya', 'no'."

"That must be boring." King Yuki said

Everyone turn to look at him.

"But just to let you know Shuichi, I am nothing like that." Yuki said with a smile

"Ya, he is right you know Shuichi. This Aniki is always talking during meal times. He is usually the one who starts all the conversation." Tatusha said

Shuichi smile and nodded. "I know you are different from Author Yuki."

"Better or worse?" King Yuki suddenly blurted it out.

Now everyone's attention was on Shuichi.

Shuichi feel pressures. What was he suppose to say?

"Well… you two are different. It just cannot be compared." Shuichi said

King Yuki looks down at his plate and nodded. "So… that's just your way of saying I can never be compared to Author Yuki?"

Shuichi shook his had. "NO! I am sorry Yuki."

King Yuki suddenly brightens up. "Oh well, at least I have you all by myself here."

Shuichi sweatdropped. This Yuki is WAY different then the Yuki he first met in the park.

* * *

Author's Note: Well… this story is finally coming to an ending soon. I have a question for all of you though, which Yuki do you like best? Personally, I like the King more because I kind of made his personality the opposite of Author Yuki. Kind and sweet. Well… just two or three more chapters to go until the 'surprising' ending. –Wink Wink- Hope you are not too confused. I know I am going back and forth from both worlds. But I am sure the ending would be a real surprise which none of you would be expecting. 


	11. You Got To Be Joking Me

**_Title:_** History Repeating?

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** This story is set after Track 13. Yuki and Shuichi finally got used to each other and they are living happily after but Shuichi started having strange dreams. Is he going insane! Shuichi went for a concert in New York and stumbled over an ancient ground. Releasing a king who had been wandering his castle for 500 years, waiting for the return of his lover. Who is the king? If you had read my first story 'Till the End of Time', you should know. Shuichi is now reliving his past life once more. What will happen to our favorite singer and author couple? Who would Shuichi choose to stay with at the end?

Chapter 11 – You Got To Be Joking Me

After thinking that Shuichi might be in the castle, Yuki quickly ran back to the hotel, woke up everyone and told them about the possibility of Shuichi being in the castle.

After that, Tohma contacted the polices and demanded them to help search the castle or else he would have to go talk to their boss. And by 5 in the morning, the polices and the whole Gravitation gang had the whole castle surrounded.

The police chief had already used loud speaker to announce their presences but after getting no replied or reaction from anyone inside, they decided to send 4 FBI in.

Yuki volunteered to go in with the FBI, saying that he can handle a gun, but everyone said that it would be best for the FBI to go in first since they are professionals. Yuki was worried and mad at the same time so he had tried to run in by himself many times but always got stopped by Tohma and Tatusha. After a while, the chief got tired of having to watch over Yuki, he decided to threatened Yuki that if he doesn't stay put now, the FBI won't take responsibility for any damages for the famous pink hair vocalist if guns fights do happen inside. Of course, Yuki quickly shut up and stepped aside while the FBI continues to prepare.

After a while, when the FBI had finished packing all their needs, they decided to finally go in. To Tohma's surprise, the FBI was carrying HUGE backpacks and wore many layers of clothing. Tohma started to wonder if they would even come out alive since they can barely walk in those things, how could they even run when something do happen inside the castle? I mean, no one can help them once they are in.

"OK guys, go in and using the walkie talkies, report anything once inside! AM I UNDERSTOOD?" The chief yelled at the FBI.

"YES SIR!" The FBI saluted at the chief.

(Author's Note: Well, in case of confusion, I will call each of the four FBI: FBI A, FBI B, FBI C, and FBI D. K?)

Everyone stepped back at least 2 meters when the FBI was about to open the door and go inside, incase of a surprise attack, since no one except the FBI and the polices have bullet proof jackets.

"Rogers chief, we are going in." FBI A said

"Roger that. Be careful." The chief said back.

With that, the FBI opened the door and went in and everyone else can only watch as the door slammed closed behind them.

"We are in sir." FBI A said through the walkie talkie.

There was no answer.

"Sir?" FBI A said.

&&&

The Ghost world…

"Shu-chan!" Ryuichi sang.

Shuichi sweatdropped. "Ryuichi… You had been saying my name for the past half an hour…"

"But I just love spending time with you! Is so fun spending with you again. I never thought I would have a chance to play with you again and here you are, right beside me, cooking lunch together." Ryuichi said happily.

Shuichi smile. "That's good, you are happy at least."

Ryuichi turn serious. "Are you not happy Shuichi?"

Shuichi stare at Ryuichi in surprise. 'How come he can do that?'

"I don't know Ryuichi… I don't know." Shuichi said

"Well, I know you are happy with us. We are not that much different from our reborn selves." Ryuichi said.

Shuichi nodded. 'Come to think of it, I think you guys are kind of better then your reborn selves if I really have to compare. Past Hiro and I are seems to be kind of closer. Past Ryuichi and I are closer too since we seems to always spend time together, doing chores. Past Tohma is nicer to me that future Tohma. Well, Tatusha didn't really change much, his past and future is the same. Mika still worries about his brother. But King Yuki is the exact opposite of Author Yuki. But, I can accept them.' Shuichi thought happily.

"Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked.

"Huh? Yes Ryuichi?" Shuichi asked.

"How long will you stay here?" Ryuichi asked.

"I don't know. I would have to stay here forever and live with you guys, or at least until someone from my real world save me from this ghost realm, namely Tohma, since he is so rich and powerful." Shuichi said.

Ryuichi nodded.

&&&

The Real world…

Everyone was getting very impatient since the four FBI had gone in over 30mins ago but had received no information from them. Hell, they didn't even answer when the chief talked to them through the walkie talkie.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAD HAPPENED TO THOSE FOUR IDIOTS!" The chief yelled in frustration.

"Something is wrong, but if something like a fight had gone on in there, or if the four FBI were shot, then we would have known since there should be noises right?" Tohma said.

The chief nodded. "But… I am just scared of the rumors being true…"

"What Rumor?" Tatusha and Ryuichi asked nervously.

"This castle was restricted not only because it is very old, it is also because no one had ever came back out once they enter the castle." The chief said.

Everyone turn to look at the castle after hearing what the chief said.

'What's up with the castle?' Everyone thought.

&&&

The Ghost world…

Ryuichi and Shuichi were happily cooking lunch when suddenly, Hiro barged in to the kitchen, startling the two cooks.

"What's wrong Hiro?" Shuichi asked.

"Tohma was just at the main door of the castle and he found four intruders with weapons we had never seen before. We had tied them up already but they demanded us to release you or something so Yuki-sama thought that they might be some of your friends." Hiro said.

Shuichi and Ryuichi turned to look at each other.

"My friends? If they were my friends, wouldn't you guys recognize them? I mean, my friends all look like you guys." Shuichi said in confusion.

"I don't know. But King Yuki requests your presence in the throne room at once." Hiro said.

Shuichi nodded. "I will be right there."

With that, Shuichi, Ryuichi and Hiro ran down the hallway.

&&&

The Real World…

After losing contact for so long with the four FBI and kind of connecting the legend together, everyone was getting very scared.

"Chief, we have to do something soon, we can't just wait out here, and we have lost total contact with the FBI, who knows what happened? I think we should send more people in to see." Tohma suggested.

The chief shook his head. "I am not risking anymore lives in there. Until we get more information on this place, no one is setting foot in there again."

Tohma sighed. This was getting no where.

"This place… ancient ground… looks can be deceiving… old and damaged… but a whole different world inside…" Someone suddenly said.

Everyone turned to look at the person. He was wearing white coat, white pants, holding a wood cross and three white roses. From what everyone sees, that person was a priest of some kind.

"Excuse me sir but… what did you just said?" Hiro was the first to ask.

The priest continues to stare at the castle up ahead. "The chosen one had finally entered the forbidden ground; the spirits… will rest in peace."

Yuki frown and everyone else was dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you trying to say? Who the heck is the chosen one? And what do you mean by spirits?" Yuki said

The priest never once turned his attention away from the castle. "Everything… will end soon. Do not worry. Everything will fall back in place very, very soon."

Silence fell upon them us they turn to stare at the castle.

&&&

The Ghost world…

When Shuichi, Ryuichi and Hiro finally got there, the throne room was already filled with people.

"Come Shuichi!" King Yuki suddenly yelled at the front of the room.

Shuichi pushed through the crowd and stood beside King Yuki.

"Who are these people Yuki?" Shuichi asked curiously. "Did they do something wrong?"

"Are you Shindou Shuichi? FBI A suddenly said.

Shuichi turn to look at them and nodded.

"Let me first introduce ourselves. We are the FBI from the U.S polices. We had been sent on a mission to go into this castle for the search of the famous vocalist, namely you. But somehow when we went into the castle, we suddenly ended up here. This is place look so much different inside…" FBI B said

Shuichi's eyes widen in surprise. "That's exactly what happened to me… But… why were you guys searching for me?"

"Everyone in the U.S had been looking for you all these times. Yuki-san, Tohma-san, Ryuichi-san, Tatusha-san, Hiro-san, K-san, Sakano-san and Fujisaki-san are all outside right now. But we had lost contact with them." FBI C said.

"Everyone in the U.S is looking for me! But… why… it's been only a few days that I am gone… OH SHIT! I missed the concert!" Shuichi said.

"It's been 3 weeks Shindou-san…" FBI D said.

"You got to be joking me…" Shuichi said, before fainting.

* * *

Author's Note: I am really really sorry! Is just I was so busy these few days that I haven't go a chance to really sit down and type the story! I hope all of you are still waiting for me to update! –Cries- please don't give up on me! I am alive! Anyways, sorry, over reacted a bit… but... this story had turn a whole different way now, someone had finally found Shuichi! But… will King Yuki give up Shuichi this easily? 


	12. Thanks, For Everything

**_Title:_** History Repeating?

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** This story is set after Track 13. Yuki and Shuichi finally got used to each other and they are living happily after but Shuichi started having strange dreams. Is he going insane! Shuichi went for a concert in New York and stumbled over an ancient ground. Releasing a king who had been wandering his castle for 500 years, waiting for the return of his lover. Who is the king? If you had read my first story 'Till the End of Time', you should know. Shuichi is now reliving his past life once more. What will happen to our favorite singer and author couple? Who would Shuichi choose to stay with at the end?

Chapter 12 – Thanks, for everything

Memories started flowing back to Shuichi's head.

He remembers who he really was. He was no servant. He, Shindou Shuichi, is a famous vocalist from 'Bad Luck'. The time he was spending in this ghost world had slowly made him forgot his true life.

Hiro, Fujisaki, K, Sakano-san, Tohma, Tatusha, Ryuichi and every single one of his fans are waiting for his return…

Shuichi bolted up from the bed. "They are waiting for me!"

Shuichi was sweating and panting. A cool hand suddenly found his way to Shuichi's forehead. Shuichi turn to look at the owner of the hand.

"Yuki…" Shuichi whispered.

King Yuki smile. "Even though you had said my name, but I am getting this feeling that I am not the 'Yuki' you are calling out for."

Shuichi's heart skipped a beat. "King Yuki!"

King Yuki nodded.

"I… eh… I…" Shuichi started.

Yuki shook his head. "Are you okay Shuichi? You scared all of us when you fainted."

Shuichi nodded. "Sorry if I worried you guys… but I am fine now. I really am."

Silence fall upon them. Shuichi felt really uncomfortable. He is not a person for silence, but he doesn't want to talk right now, he felt weird.

Yuki smile softly and pulled Shuichi into a hug. "You are leaving me aren't you?"

There was a crack in Yuki's voice.

"You are leaving me again…" Yuki said.

This time, Shuichi knew that Yuki was crying… and it's all because of him…

"Yuki…" Shuichi said.

"Please Shuichi, won't you stay with me?" Yuki said.

Silence upon them again. Yuki was holding on to Shuichi for his dear life, Shuichi just sat there.

Shuichi was about to say 'I will never leave you Yuki' when suddenly, a picture of Author Yuki crying flashed through Shuichi's mind.

Shuichi's eyes widen. His heart ached. Why is it has to be him? He would rather be the one who gets chose rather then being the one who choose. Life is so hard. If he stays, he would be leaving Author Yuki behind alone. If he leaves, he would be leaving King Yuki behind alone. They are both his Yuki, he doesn't want to hurt either of their feelings.

'May be I should stay here with King Yuki, he had been waiting here for 500 years just to see me. Author Yuki can survive without me right? I mean, he always wants me to leave him alone. He is mean, cold, heartless, uncaring, rude, self-centered…' Shuichi thought.

Shuichi was staring blankly ahead for a moment.

'But… that's why I fell in love with him in the first place…' Shuichi thought.

Shuichi slowly pushes King Yuki away.

"Shuichi?" Yuki said in confusion.

"I am sorry Yuki-sama, but… you are not the Yuki I learned to love…" Shuichi said

King Yuki looks at Shuichi sadly. "Shuichi…"

"Deep down, I know you know it too… I can never replace the old Shuichi, who you loved so much. I am just a walking version of him, right? I can never be him again. I mean, I have no memories of you or any of the others. We might look alike, he is my past and I am his future. Is not the same… Yuki. Your Shuichi had already left this world 500 years ago. He is dead. I am not him and he is not me. Just like how you are not author Yuki and he is not you. I know you will hate me if I say this but… I don't love you… at least not in the way you wanted." Shuichi said.

King Yuki was speechless for a moment. "Shuichi…"

"I am sorry Yuki…" Shuichi said.

Yuki raised his hand. Shuichi close his eyes, thinking that Yuki would hit him since he had said a lot of terrible things to him. But… the blow never came… instead; the warm and loving hand was placed on Shuichi's cheek. Shuichi open his eyes to look at King Yuki.

"I understand what you are trying to tell me Shuichi. And I respect you. Your words had got me thinking, and to tell you the truth, you were right. Come to think of it, the feelings I had for my Shuichi and you are different." Yuki said understandingly.

"Yuki…" Shuichi whispered.

Tears start forming in Yuki's eyes. "But… do you want to know the real reason why I am still here today?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Remember when I told you that I never got a chance to tell my Shuichi how much I loved him? I didn't stay behind so I can find you again so I can be with you. I can't anyways because once I had finished my business here; I would disappear along with this castle... I have known that all along. I just want to get one last chance to tell Shuichi, you, that I love you. I love you! I Love you love you love you!" Yuki said with tears rolling down his face.

"I had been waiting for you for 500 years in order to tell you face to face that I love you. But you are right, is no use saying it to you since you will never be my old Shuichi." Yuki said.

Shuichi started crying also. "I am so sorry Yuki."

King Yuki shook his head. "No… I should be the one who is sorry. I caused you pain by making you choose between me and author Yuki. But… I really am thankful, because you had showed up. This was the best week of my entire life after Shuichi had died. I was so lonely and hopeless, but when you arrived and the way you had acted, it was just like Shuichi was here with me again. Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Shuichi hug King Yuki. "Yuki…"

Yuki pulled away from Shuichi and smile gently down at him. "Now I had finally said that to you, I have no more regrets. I can leave this world now."

"Yuki…" Shuichi said.

"Promise me you will take care of yourself?" Yuki said

Shuichi nodded.

"I… I just hope author Yuki won't make the same mistake that I did." Yuki said.

"Don't worry Yuki-sama; you will always be in my heart. I will never forget about you." Shuichi said.

Yuki smile. "Thank you so much. Can I ask for a favor?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Can I kiss you one last time?" Yuki asked

Shuichi was surprise but decided that he couldn't turn down King Yuki, he nodded.

Yuki smile and bend down to kiss Shuichi.

&&&

The Real World…

"La Mo La Mo La Mo…" The priest chanted.

It seems that the Priest had told the chief and everyone else that he had a way to bring Shuichi and the four FBI out safely… even though everyone didn't really get what the priest meant by Shuichi and the four FBI had crossed over to the 'other world'. But since they can't do anything right now, they would try anything. Beside, the priest was just chanting some prayers, it won't harm anyone.

"Shindou Shuichi… is time for you to come back… Shindou Shuichi… comes back." The priest suddenly said.

Everyone stare at he priest.

"Ok… what in the world is he doing?" Tatusha finally asked his Tohma.

Tohma just shook his head.

&&&

The Ghost World…

"_Shindou Shuichi… is time for you to come back… Shindou Shuichi… comes back." _

Shuichi broke away from King Yuki and started to look around. He could have sworn he had heard a voice calling out his name.

"Something wrong?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi shook his head. "Oh, never mind, I must had been hearing things."

"_Shindou Shuichi… is time for you to come back… Shindou Shuichi… comes back." _

"You heard that Shuichi?" Yuki suddenly said

Shuichi turn to look at King Yuki. "You heard it too?"

King Yuki nodded.

With that, they both got up and ran back to the throne room.

&&&

When Shuichi and King Yuki got there, only Tatusha, Ryuichi, Tohma, Mika, Hiro, Kyle, Kiyo and the four FBI were there.

"Shindou-san, a priest had given us instruction already, he is to chant a spell and bring us back any minute now." FBI A said.

King Yuki walked to stand beside his everyone else. Shuichi turn to look at his friends.

"Thank you to you all! Thank you for having to take care of me. I am sorry if I caused you any trouble." Shuichi bowed down.

Ryuichi stepped up to Shuichi. "When you go back to your real home, remember to continue to be a 'pika pika' singer Shuichi!"

Shuichi smile at Ryuichi and gave him a hug. "Thank you Ryuichi."

"Don't cry as much from now on Shuichi! Be a strong person and remember you can always go to Future Hiro whenever you need a shoulder to cry on!" Hiro winked at his best friend.

Shuichi smile at Hiro and gave him a hug. "Thank you Hiro."

"We will miss you Shuichi!" Kiyo and Kyle said in union.

Shuichi smile at gave each of them a hug. "Thanks brats."

"It had really been great seeing you again Shuichi." Tatusha said.

Shuichi smile at Tatusha and gave him a hug. "Same to you Tatusha."

"If author Yuki ever pick on you again, I give you permission to hit him." Mika said.

Shuichi smile at Mika and gave her a hug. "Thanks Mika-sama."

"Remember not to tire yourself too much. Working is not bad but you have to know when to stop and let your body rest also." Tohma said.

Shuichi smile at Tohma and gave her a hug. "Thank you Tohma."

Shuichi turn to look at Yuki, Yuki stare back.

"Tatusha…" was all Yuki said.

Tatusha nodded and quickly ran out the room.

Shuichi was dumbfounded.

After a few seconds, Tatusha returned with a roll of paper. King Yuki took the object from Tatusha.

"Here. Take this. Please keep it safe for me." King Yuki handed Shuichi the roll of paper.

Shuichi stare at the roll of paper for a few seconds before looking back to Yuki.

King Yuki smile. "This is a picture that me and Shuichi got someone to drawn 500 years ago. I cannot take this with me so please, take care of it for me."

Shuichi smile and nodded. Shuichi and the FBI's bodies began to glow.

"I have to leave now. Thank you, my friends." Shuichi said with tears in his eyes.

All his friends begin to wave good-bye to him.

Circles were suddenly formed under Shuichi and the four FBI.

Shuichi's eyes widen as memories began to flow back to him.

-Flash Back-

_Shuichi was just looking at the pot of vegetable soup when he suddenly heard the kitchen door opened._

"_Chef oh chef!" said the mysterious green __hair__ boy. "May I please have prince Tatsuha's breakfast?" he then started to jump around_

_The chef chuckled a bit. "You will have to wait too Ryuichi, breakfast is not quite ready yet."_

"_OK! I can wait too!" smile the green __hair__ boy, who was known as Ryuichi (13 yrs old)._

_Then Ryuichi turns to look at Shuichi and smile._

"_HI! My name is Ryuichi! I haven't seen you before. You new?"_

_Shuichi shook his head. "My name is Shuichi and I am not new… but I haven't seen you before either."_

"_Hum…." Ryuichi was thinking really hard. "Then it must just be the timing problem that we had never met before! I work for Prince Tatusha, the second prince of the Palace!"_

"_And I work for Prince Yuki." Said Shuichi, looking a little disappointed._

"_OH! I see! Lets become friend! Na no da?" said the cheerful green head._

_Shuichi suddenly brightened up and nod!_

-End of Flash Back-

-Flash Back-

_Shuichi smiled brightly as a figure walks into the meeting tent but what he saw was nothing he had ever expected._

_Hiro's left hand was put in a cast. His legs are shaking, looking as though he would fall down any second. And not to mention blood were all over Hiro's soldier uniform._

_Shuichi can only stared in surprise as he slowly walks toward his best friend._

"_Hiro…" Shuichi whispered. Before gently putting his arms around Hiro's shoulders._

"_Shuichi." Hiro hug his best friend back._

-End of Flash Back-

-Flash Back-

"_That's so unbelievable!" said the excited green head._

"_I know eh Ryuichi!" smiled Shuichi._

"_What's so unbelievable, Shuichi?" asked someone_

_Hiro, Ryuichi and Shuichi turn to the direction of the voice and stare in shock_

"_Tohma.." said a cheerful Ryuichi._

"_Wizard Tohma! How nice to see you. I thought you were suppose to be with the King and the two princes at the war camps?" asked Hiro_

"_I am only needed there when there is a pretty big battle and I need to use my spell to attack the enemies of predict their next moves so the princes can think of a better strategies." Answered Tohma.._

_Shuichi was still in shock but then suddenly brighten up. "Tohma! Can you please predict the out come of the war?"_

"_I think is pretty obvious who will win isn't it?" asked Tohma_

-End of Flash Back-

-Flash Back-

_Shuichi ran back to his __friends_

"_What did they say?" asked Tatusha._

"_Oh, your highness, they said that there is a festival going on in the next town so they are going there to check it out a bit"_

"_A festival! I __love__ festival!" said Tatusha, who suddenly turned chibi._

_Yuki sweatdropped. "Since when are you this childish Tatusha?" asked Yuki_

"_Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww… Aniki, can we please pretty please go? I want to join the fun!" wailed Tatusha._

_Yuki shook his head, "Is going to be so crowed there, what's the point of going if there is going to be a lot of __people__ there and we have to push our way through them?" asked Yuki_

"_Aaaaaawwwwwww... Aniki!" Tatusha tried again._

_Yuki shook his head again._

"_But Yuki-sama, I would like to go too. And so does Ryuichi." Shuichi suddenly budded in._

_Yuki shot a glare toward Shuichi telling him to back off, which only Shuichi saw the real meaning of the glare, to tell him not to encourage Tatusha more. Shuichi smile_

"_See Aniki! Even Ryuichi and Shuichi want to go too! Is a three to one vote! We won so we will be going." Tatusha pouted._

_Yuki put up his hands in defeat. "Fine fine fine… is three against one… whatever, lets just go."_

_Tatusha, Ryuichi and Shuichi cheer in victory._

-End of Flash Back-

-Flash Back-

_Shuichi turned to around to see what was keeping Yuki when he saw the arrow. He didn't even think before running back toward Yuki and stood in front him… so he was the one who was stabbed with the arrow. Shuichi slowly fall to the ground._

_The dust storm slowly cleared out and Yuki finally could see again but he was shock. His little Shuichi was on the floor, covered with blood._

"_SHUICHI!" Yuki quickly went to Shuichi's side. "SHUICHI?" Yuki yelled._

_Yuki lifted Shuichi up by his shoulders and let him rest his head on Yuki's chest._

"_Yu… Yuki?" Shuichi said weakly._

"_Shuichi! Please… please… stay awake! I am going to bring you back to find the doctor. Ok? Just please, don't sleep." Yuki's voice began to crack._

"_Yuki… you know… I had been really cold to you lately haven't I?" asked Shuichi._

_Yuki shook his head. "It was my entire fault, I should have never allowed you to go fighting, and then you would have never turned this way. I am sorry. I really am." Said Yuki._

_Shuichi shook his head weakly. "Yuki…"_

"_Shuichi… Shuichi… oh Shuichi… you never should have done that." Yuki cried._

_Shuichi smile. "Just think of this as a sorry for being distance to you lately."_

"_Shuichi… please… you have to stay alive. Remember? We promised each other that we will stay alive right? And then when the war ends, I have something to tell you in front of your face right? You have to stay alive to hear it! You promised you will listen! And you have to keep your promise!" cried Yuki._

"_I know Yuki… but I don't think I can hold my end of the promise anymore." Shuichi said weakly, while lifting a hand to touch Yuki's cheek._

"_Shuichi…" Yuki pulled Shuichi into a hug._

"_Shuichi… I… I…" Yuki whispered._

_Shuichi smile one last __time__ before closing his eyes, his hand dropping to his side._

-End of Flash Back-

"I… I remember!" was all Shuichi got to say before his world turned completely black and he lost conscious.

* * *

Author's Note: Lol, sorry if this chapter was soooo long… I think is because of all those flashbacks! The next chapter would be the last one. Thanks for all you reviews like always! Hope this chapter was good enough for all of you. So… Shuichi is finally going back to where he belongs… but… will the memories he remembered before he left the ghost world come between him and his friends? Especially with Author Yuki? Please stay tune for the final chapter. 


	13. The End of Us

**_Title:_** History Repeating?

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** This story is set after Track 13. Yuki and Shuichi finally got used to each other and they are living happily after but Shuichi started having strange dreams. Is he going insane! Shuichi went for a concert in New York and stumbled over an ancient ground. Releasing a king who had been wandering his castle for 500 years, waiting for the return of his lover. Who is the king? If you had read my first story 'Till the End of Time', you should know. Shuichi is now reliving his past life once more. What will happen to our favorite singer and author couple? Who would Shuichi choose to stay with at the end?

Chapter 13 – The End of Us!

The Real World…

Everyone was just waiting outside the castle, looking at the priest, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, the castle started to shake uncontrollably and bright lights surrounded it.

Everyone shield their eyes away from the bright light and after a while, there was a loud crash and everyone open their eyes to see what was happening. They were all very surprise at the sight before them, the castle had collapsed.

"Everything is over now… the young king had finally full fill his last wish… they are gone now… the castle have no more purpose anymore… this will never happen again…" The priest said.

Everyone was very confused on what the hell just happened and Hiro was the first to spot a body lying in front of the fallen castle.

"Look!" Hiro pointed at the body.

Everyone turned their attention to where Hiro was pointing. There were actually five bodies on the ground. Four of them were wearing weapons around them but the fifth body was… Yuki's eyes went wide when he saw pink hair. Could it be…?

Yuki began to walk toward the body and when he was for sure that it was Shuichi, he began to run.

"SHUICHI!" Yuki yelled as he kneels beside Shuichi.

"Shuichi?" Yuki said softly.

But Shuichi didn't answer.

"Shuichi?" Yuki began to shake Shuichi. "No… please don't leave me."

Yuki hug Shuichi to his chest. "Shuichi…"

Just as Yuki was about to cry again, Shuichi began to stir. It felt like time had frozen as Gold meet violet for the first time after a long while.

"Yuki…?" Shuichi said weakly.

Without another word, Yuki pulled Shuichi into a deep kiss.

&&&

Shuichi and the four FBI were then sent to the hospital for a check up afterwards. It seems that everything is fine with them and they can leave anytime they want so Shuichi and the FBI went home.

Everyone, especially Yuki, was much relived that Shuichi was back safe and sound. The concert was cancelled and was rescheduled for next month instead so it will give time for Shuichi to fully recover. Yuki didn't want Shuichi to stay in New York anymore since he felt unsafe so he told Tohma to book first class seats for them to return home the next day.

Yuki is now sitting beside Shuichi's bed, looking at his lover's sleeping form.

"Welcome back Shuichi…" Yuki whispered softly to his lover.

Shuichi smile in his sleep.

Suddenly, someone knock on the door.

"Come in." Yuki said

The door opens to review Tohma.

"What are you doing here Tohma?" Yuki asked.

"Awww… don't be so cold now Eiri. Shuichi is back safe and sound so there is no need for bad mood." Tohma said sarcastically.

"You still haven't answered my question Tohma." Yuki sent him a glare.

Tohma chuckled. "Can't I come and see my #1 employee? I mean, Shuichi IS one of N-G's best selling vocalist and since I am his boss, I feel that I have the duty to see if he is alright."

"Well… he just fell asleep so don't you dare raise your voice. He needs to rest. Shuichi was already very tired before he left for New York and now this whole kidnapping thing happened." Yuki said.

Tohma stare at Yuki.

"Do you want me to kick you out or what? Stop staring at me like that." Yuki said.

"Eiri… the FBI had reported to me what had happened inside the castle." Tohma said.

"What do you mean Tohma? Didn't the kidnappers kidnap Shuichi?" Yuki asked.

Tohma shook his head. "There was a longer story behind it. The FBI weren't even sure themselves of what had happened but the priest had explained everything to me. And I am here now to tell you the story. I don't think that Shuichi would tell you since I don't think he would be in any mood to talk about it but I still believe that you have the right to know."

Yuki stare at Tohma confusingly.

&&&

After telling the story…

"You got to be kidding me." Yuki said.

Tohma shook his head.

"So… you are trying to tell me that my great great great great great grandfather was my past life?" Yuki said

Tohma nodded.

"And that I was a prince and later king of that castle and Shuichi was my personal servant?" Yuki said

Tohma nodded.

"That 'past' Yuki had been waiting there for Shuichi to return since he wants to see him again?" Yuki said

Tohma nodded.

"So… basically… you are trying to tell me that Shuichi had been spending all these times with a bunch of ghosts that he 'used' to know back 500 years ago?" Yuki said more to himself then to Tohma.

Tohma nodded.

Yuki look at his sleeping lover. "You got to be joking me… Shuichi never told me anything… I can't believe it… he kept quiet from me…"

"It was very hard on him too Eiri." Tohma said.

Shuichi suddenly stirred from his sleep. He slowly sat up on his bed and rubbed his sleeping eyes.

"Good afternoon Shuichi, have a nice nap?" Tohma asked.

Shuichi smile. "Yup, and I am feeling better now!"

Silence fell upon them. The two older men were staring at Shuichi.

"Tohma… why are you and Yuki staring at me while I am sleeping?" Shuichi asked.

Tohma chuckled. "Well… I am sorry Shuichi but I am only here to see if you are alright and now since you are awake, I will leave you two to be. Good day Eiri. Hope you will feel better Shuichi."

"Thanks for worrying about me Tohma. I appreciated it. Don't worry; I won't let my self fall! My fans are all waiting for me to go on stage again right!" Shuichi smile.

Tohma smile back at him and nodded, before leaving the room.

Yuki and Shuichi just sat there, staring at each other.

"Yuki? Is something wrong?..." Shuichi finally asked.

"Shuichi…" Yuki whispered.

Shuichi stare at Yuki questioningly.

Yuki smiled. "Never mind… at least you are ok now…"

Shuichi smile weakly and went back to sleep.

Yuki began to stroke Shuichi's pink hair. "I am just scaring myself, there is no way Shuichi would choose that old King over me. Even if he is 10xs better… there is just no way…"

&&&

Two weeks later…

Everything seems to be back to normal after they had gone back to Japan, at least everyone thought so.

Every morning, Shuichi would wake up so early that is so unbelievable. Yuki would ask Shuichi why and he would always say that he is used to it now. Shuichi would then go to the bathroom and get ready. Then Shuichi would set up the table for breakfast and bring out the cereals and milk. After breakfast, Shuichi would leave for work right on time. Shuichi was really happy that he could sing again and he would work harder then before now. After work, Shuichi would go straight home and would go to the living room and work on his lyrics if he had to. Sometimes, he didn't even bother to tell Yuki that he had came back home. No more loud music, no more loud mouth…Then when the times come, Shuichi would get up and prepare dinner for both Yuki and himself. After dinner, Shuichi would wash the dishes and take a bath and watch a little TV before going to bed and sometimes share a night of passion with Yuki.

Everything seems normal right? Who are you trying to kid? Yuki knows that everything had changed. Shuichi is doing things that he usually wouldn't do, like waking up early and prepare breakfast then at night dinner. Where he learned to cook was still a mystery to Yuki. Every time when they are 'doing it', Shuichi would stare up at the ceiling like an empty shell. Yuki would always try to start conversations with Shuichi but he would only answer with 'ya', 'uh huh', 'no' and other one words. Yuki felt like living with a complete stranger now… they are like only strangers living under the safe roof. He doesn't know what Shuichi thinks anymore. Is like Shuichi had turned to a whole new person after what happened back in New York.

Sometimes, Yuki would even catch Shuichi crying inside their room while holding that roll of paper that Shuichi had brought back home with him. It really hurts Yuki a great deal of what had changed between him and Shuichi. He never expected things to have turned this way. And it had all happened in just one month.

Yuki knows that he is losing Shuichi. Their relationship is getting duller and duller.

'And it was all because of that king!' Yuki thought angrily. He was in his study room working on his newest story when he started to think things over.

'It has to be! Shuichi had been really cold to me! Is HIS entire fault! Why the hell does he have to show up out of no where 500 years later? I mean if he is dead, then stay away from Shuichi.' Yuki thought even more angrily.

The sound of the front door closes had brought Yuki back to reality. 'He is back.'

With that, Yuki got up from his seat and walk into his living room.

&&&

Outside in the living room, Shuichi was lying on the couch after a hard day at work.

"I am going to die soon…" Shuichi sigh.

"Then maybe you shouldn't push yourself this hard then…" A gentle voice interrupted Shuichi.

Shuichi bolted up from the couch and turn to look at that voice. "Huh?"

"If you are really tired, then don't keep pushing yourself like this. You had been working nonstop like a freak these two weeks. You are hurting your body." Yuki walked out from his study.

"And you care?..." Shuichi said casually.

That had really startled Yuki. How can Shuichi say that? Of course he cares! And what with that tone of voice he is using?

"What do you think idiot!" Yuki said.

"I am sorry Yuki… I guess is just that I have gone for so long and I missed by place on the spotlight. Don't worry, I will watch out for my health. I won't let myself fall." Shuichi said.

"Shuichi… never mind." Yuki said.

"If you have something you want to tell me, then go ahead. This is not the Yuki I know. You are the kind that gets straight to the point right? So why stop now?" Shuichi said.

A vein on Yuki's head popped. 'Calm down Yuki. Calm down. Don't let him get to you. You are trying to fix the gap between you and Shuichi, not trying to make it worse.'

"Well…" Yuki forced a smile. "I just want to talk to you about… us."

"What's there to talk about?" Shuichi asked uncaringly, looking down on the floor.

"Shuichi… what has been up with you? I mean… you had changed so much. What's with the hard working attitude? That's just not you. You are always in a slump. And the cooking… you were the worse cook I had ever seen in my entire life but suddenly, you learned how to cook and now you always do chores around the house and stuff. And… you never talk to me anymore…" Yuki whispered the last part.

Shuichi look up at Yuki. "Yes I do…"

"Ya, how is one word answers considered a 'normal' conversation?" Yuki said

"Well… what more do you want from me? I thought you always wanted me to leave you alone and now I have given you your wish, you start to feel uncomfortable?" Shuichi said.

"Shuichi! You know I have changed. If I really wanted you to leave me alone, I would never be here right now, arguing with you. I care. That's why." Yuki half shouted

Shuichi stayed silent.

"I don't want us to turn like this. This is really bothering me. And I know something else is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" Yuki asked gently.

"I… Yuki… I think I made a mistake… I feel so bad right now…" Shuichi said.

"What mistake?" Yuki asked.

"I was an idiot… he was always so happy just by me being there with him by his side… he loved me but yet… I pushed him away and I said a lot of horrible things to him…" Shuichi said.

Yuki instantly know who he was talking about. "Regret…"

"Huh?" Shuichi said.

"You are feeling regret right? Tell me Shuichi… just why are you feeling regret?" Yuki asked, looking down on the floor.

"I mean… you and he can never be together and you had already told him that he is not me and you only love me, then why are you regretting right now?" Yuki asked.

"You… Tohma told you didn't he?" Shuichi said.

Yuki nodded.

"I am sorry… please don't take this the wrong way… I love you, I really do! Is just that I think I should have treated him better then I should have… he told me that he had been really happy since I came to the castle… and at the end when I told him all those horrible things… he never once hated me… instead… he was being so understanding…" Shuichi said.

"Shuichi…" Yuki said, looking up.

Shuichi stayed silence. Yuki walked in front of Shuichi and claimed his lip. Shuichi was stunned. Yuki's was so surprised when Shuichi pushed him away.

"I am so sorry Yuki… please… just give me sometimes to get over some things… is just that every time I see you… you always remind me of King Yuki so much and I… I just…" Shuichi didn't get a chance to finish.

"I get it… I will see you later then." With that, Yuki walk back into his study.

(NOT ENDING, THERE IS STILL PART TWO)

* * *

Author's Note: Lol, sorry I didn't' update lately… To tell you the truth… I was losing inspiration and I was thinking about leaving the story without an ending but I guess I kind of felt guilty since I hate stories that have no ending either so I decided to continue. Hope this chapter was good. I didn't want to rush through it so I took my time… I just want you to know that this chapter is not the end yet… I guess it was longer then I expected so I divided them into two chapters… lol, don't worry; part two would be up tomorrow… I promise… Thanks for all of your reviews again. > Well... Shuichi and Yuki's relationship is falling apart... will they break up because of Shuichi's guilt? Stay tone for the real ending... 


	14. I Love You

**_Title:_** History Repeating?

**_Disclaimer:_** ….. Gravitation doesn't belong to me… isn't that obvious?

**_Summary:_** This story is set after Track 13. Yuki and Shuichi finally got used to each other and they are living happily after but Shuichi started having strange dreams. Is he going insane! Shuichi went for a concert in New York and stumbled over an ancient ground. Releasing a king who had been wandering his castle for 500 years, waiting for the return of his lover. Who is the king? If you had read my first story 'Till the End of Time', you should know. Shuichi is now reliving his past life once more. What will happen to our favorite singer and author couple? Who would Shuichi choose to stay with at the end?

Chapter 14 – I Love You (Last Chapter)

After their little conversation three nights ago, Shuichi and Yuki had been avoiding each other. Yuki was still hurt from the conversation they had, but Yuki can see that Shuichi is struggling right now so he decided to stay away from him until Shuichi is ready to talk things over with him again. Yuki would try to stay in his study as much as possible and only comes out when he is sure that Shuichi is not around. Shuichi was perfectly fine with that since he doesn't want to face Yuki yet because he still needs time alone.

"I am going to go crazy soon Tohma! I had already given Shuichi times to think things over but he is still acting like he doesn't care." Yuki said in frustration.

Yuki needed someone to talk with and Tohma was the only one he could think of since Tohma knows that whole situation.

"Eiri, you can't force Shuichi. He will come to you whenever he is ready." Tohma said, while typing on his laptop.

"Well, you know I am not a man for patient. I can't wait that long you know." Yuki said

"It's only been three days right?" Tohma said, looking up.

Yuki sighed. "But it felt like forever."

"Just let him be. He will come to his senses soon. Shuichi is just confused." Tohma said

"What if he is confused forever? You know, I can't wait that long for him." Yuki said.

Tohma nodded.

"What should I do? I really want to talk to him. What is he confused about anyways? I mean, King Yuki is already gone and the old castle had fallen down. There is nothing more to think about. What? Is he thinking about killing himself to go be with his Yuki-sama? Or is he comparing me with that old king?" Yuki said in anger.

"I don't think you should go talk to him just yet. And least not while you are still like this. With this attitude, you will only make things worse between you two." Tohma said.

"You are not helping Tohma." Yuki said.

Tohma just chuckled and shrugged.

Silence fell upon them. Yuki turn to look at the door.

"Shuichi is in studio 3 if you must know." Tohma said suddenly.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"I know you want to go see him. You two have been avoiding each other lately so I bet you haven't seen him for along time and you miss him right? Well… I told you where he is so you can go sneak a peek." Tohma said.

Yuki blushes. "Who would want to look at the idiot that even gets confuse in comparing a dead guy with a living person!" Yuki said angrily.

Tohma chuckled. "Getting angry that easily only proves that you care Eiri."

Yuki clutched his fists. "No… I don't care Tohma! He told me that he is regretting that he had pushed King Yuki away during the time they were together in that ghost world but King Yuki was very understanding. And now he is pushing me away instead, have he ever thought about my feelings? I am not that old king! Ok fine I admit it! I am not understanding! I can't be as gentle as that old king can. But so what? Is Shuichi just going to regret it again when I died?"

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Eiri." Tohma said.

"Tohma, which side are you on anyways?" Yuki said.

"Eiri, you are just thinking too much. There is no point to get this mad. Just leave Shuichi alone for a while; I think he will be able to clear his mind out soon enough. Don't push him…" Tohma said.

"Tohma, ever since I got here, you had been standing on Shuichi and that old king's side! Aren't you my brother in law!" Yuki said in frustration.

"Eiri, you are taking this whole thing the wrong way. I am not taking side! I don't want to get into this to tell you the truth. I mean, I really do feel pity for King Yuki since he just wanted to see Shuichi again. He doesn't deserve your blames. He did nothing wrong Eiri. He is already dead; he can't fight with you for Shuichi anymore." Tohma said

"How is stealing your own descendant's lover nothing wrong huh! Ya, I know he is dead and all but even with him gone, Shuichi still thinks about him! Is like I don't matter to him anymore since he has another guy that he loves in his life! I don't want to share Shuichi! Especially not will some dead guy! You are all against me!" With that, Yuki stomped out his brother in law's office.

"Eiri!" Tohma called after Yuki, but Yuki didn't turn back.

Tohma sigh and slumped down into his chair. Why does Yuki have to be so difficult sometimes?

&&&

Yuki sped down the highway. He was mad, really mad. He doesn't get it, why would Tohma help Shuichi and that old king's side? I mean, he is HIS brother in law. He originally planned to talk to Tohma for comfort but it only got him into a worse mood afterward.

"I hate life! What's the point of giving Shuichi back to me then, God! What's the point of him coming back if his heart isn't here anymore? Things wouldn't be this bad if Shuichi never came back! At least I still have happy memories with him that I can live on with but now… everything just fell out of place!" Yuki said angrily.

"I am the one who cried for him when he was having a good time with King Yuki back in the ghost world! I was the one who missed him the most when he was flirting with the king Yuki back in the ghost world! IDIOT! I didn't even force him to tell me what happened back in that ghost world after we came back to Japan because I trust him and I can feel that he is sad. I don't want to ask him what happened, I want him to come to me and tell me himself instead. I was being understanding and caring these few weeks… but he never saw that… he was only thinking about the other Yuki…" Yuki said as tears started sliding down his cheeks.

"It didn't even hurt this much when I thought Shuichi died… even though I have Shuichi here with me, but his heart is with King Yuki… and now he doesn't even want to come near me anymore! I am all alone again…" Yuki said.

"Shuichi is not mine anymore…" tears still continuously run down Yuki's face.

"May be he was never mine in the first place… I thought we have love between us… but if it was really love, then how can Shuichi love another Yuki this fast? Maybe he just felt pity for me, that's why he forced himself to love me and care for me all these time…" Yuki said sadly.

Yuki's head and heart was hurting so badly and his mood wasn't helping either. At the end, he couldn't take the pain anymore so he turned his car to the right and it crash on to the side walk and stopped when it hit the nearby mailbox.

&&&

Shuichi was at the studio recording their newest CD when he received a call from Tohma saying that Yuki had went to the hospital due to a car accident. After that, Shuichi left N-G. They all thought that Shuichi would be going to the hospital to see how Yuki is doing, but later when they all went to visit Yuki, there were no sign of Shuichi or that he had even been there before.

The truth was, Shuichi went straight back to Yuki's apartment. He didn't know what to do. Is not like he didn't want to go see Yuki, but is just that he couldn't face him… at least not after what happened between them. Is just too soon for them to meet face to face again.

It had been three hours since Shuichi had gone back home. He had been sitting in the same spot all these times. Staring into total nothing… thinking… But he couldn't think of what to do next.

&&&

Yuki began to stir and slowly open his eyes. Tohma was the only in the room.

"Tohma… you are here." Yuki tried to get up but Tohma pushed him back down.

"Ouch! What was that for Tohma?" Yuki said.

"Opps, sorry Eiri, but you shouldn't move right now. Just lay down and rest." Tohma said.

"Fine… you are the only one here?" Yuki asked.

Tohma shook his head. "We are all here. Is just that you weren't awake when we were here and everyone was getting hungry so I volunteered to stay here to watch you and they will bring some food back for me."

Yuki nodded. Silence fell upon them…

"I want to talk to him Tohma, can you please tell him to come up here right now?" Yuki suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"But Eiri… he is eating right now, we better not distract him right now. You know how Shuichi can get when he is hungry…" Tohma said.

Yuki gave a laugh. "And then what? After when they all come back, you guys are gonna tell me that Shuichi was getting tired from all the work that he had been doing today so he went home to rest but he will come back and see me tomorrow? Then tomorrow, you guys are gonna tell me that he had an emergency concert downtown so he will not be able to come tomorrow either! Don't lie Tohma, I am not stupid. That brat didn't come did he?" Yuki asked.

Tohma look away.

Yuki gave a sad laugh. "Ha, I see… so he really doesn't care anymore? If it was before, he would have run all the way here and his loud mouth would have waked me up already..."

Tohma walk over to Yuki and put a comforting arm on Yuki's shoulder.

"This already proved one thing Tohma. Shuichi had already made it perfectly clear." Yuki said.

"And what is that Eiri?" Tohma said.

"I lost… I lost Shuichi to that old King. He won't even come and see me now." Yuki gave a laugh.

"Eiri…" Tohma said.

"Can you believe it? Yuki Eiri lost in a love war. What more worse is that… I lost to a dead guy that had died 5 centuries ago. Haha… if everyone found out about this, they would all laugh at this stupid loser, who couldn't even be compared to some dead guy in his former lover's heart. Haha… how funny is that?" Yuki said.

"Eiri… you are taking this too hard…" Tohma said softly. "Do you want me to go and get Shuichi for you? I will force him here…"

Yuki shook his head. "What's the point? I couldn't hold on to him… I couldn't even hold on to one idiot… how funny is that? Haha… Even if he will come and see me, we wouldn't have anything to talk about… he had already left me… the old Shuichi which I loved had left me already on the day that he went to New York for the stupid concert… He won't come back to me again…"

"Eiri!" Tohma said.

"NO!" Yuki yelled. "LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE NOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE RIGHT NOW! JUST LET ME THINK!" Yuki yelled at the top of his lung.

"Ok ok Eiri… calm down..." Tohma said, backing away from Yuki.

Yuki began to shake. Tohma sighed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

&&&

Shuichi was still sitting on the same spot. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Shuichi just ignored it but after a while Shuichi didn't answer, the knocking became banging. But still… Shuichi just ignored the noise and continue to stare off at space.

"Shindou Shuichi! I know you are in there so open up right now!" Someone yelled from behind the door.

'Tohma.' Shuichi thought.

The banging continues but Shuichi still made no move to open the door.

"OK! FINE! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR THEN! BUT I AM STILL GONNA SAY WHAT I CAME HERE FOR AND YOU BETTER BE LISTENING!" Tohma yelled.

"Yuki is in the hospital right now and I know you already knew since I was the one who informed you over four hours ago! The way you had been acting lately is breaking Yuki apart! He is going crazy soon if you don't show up to see him. Think of all the things you and him had done together in the past! All those memories! Can it really get replaced by this easily? I know you feel sorry for King Yuki; I feel the same way too! But that's not an excuse to ignore the Yuki that you already have back home! He had been really worried about you but you never even took a moment to even say a sentence to him! I know that Yuki was always the one that blocked you out but he had changed! Why are you doing this to you and him! You are not only hurting yourself! You are also hurting the one that loves you the most!" Tohma yelled.

Tohma received no answer.

"Oh… so this is your answer then? Shuichi, I know you still care for him… please… even once… just go see him… I beg you." Tohma said.

Still, there was no answer from Shuichi.

Tohma shook his head and walk back to the elevator.

Shuichi was actually listening to everything that Tohma had said. He understands that Tohma is trying to help and Shuichi is not saying is wrong or anything. Is just that he is the problem. He couldn't face Yuki.

"Haha, come to think of it, it had really been an interesting year with Yuki. From the first day I met him in the park to the World Music Festival, everything happened were very memorable." Shuichi said.

'Then do you love him Shuichi?' A voice suddenly said inside Shuichi's mind.

Shuichi's eyes widen in surprise. If it was before, he would have said yes instantly. But now… he is not so sure anymore. If he really did love Yuki, then how come he is feeling pain right now?

Silence fills the room.

Shuichi suddenly got up and grabbed his coat and wallet. 'Well… no matter what the answer is right now, Tohma is right about one thing, Yuki needs me right now…'

&&&

It was 11 at night when Shuichi finally got to Yuki's hospital room. Shuichi stood staring at the door for about 3mins then decided to go in since it won't do him any good just by standing there staring at the door. Shuichi slowly opens Yuki's door and stepped inside, before closing the door as quietly as possible behind him.

Shuichi walk over to the hospital bed and find that Yuki had already gone to sleep. Shuichi took a seat beside Yuki and stare at his 'lover'. He can see traces of tears on Yuki's cheeks.

'He cried… he cried because of me…' Shuichi thought.

Shuichi raised his hand to touch Yuki's cheek. 'I never deserved him… that's right… me and him doesn't belong together…' Shuichi thought sadly.

Suddenly, another hand grabbed hold of Shuichi's hand.

Shuichi was taken back. "Yu… Yuki! You are awake?"

Yuki weakly nodded, before sitting up on the bed. "So…"

Shuichi look down on to the floor.

"You are here… Tohma forced you to come didn't he?" Yuki asked

Shuichi stayed quiet.

"I don't want yours of any other's pity! I can manage perfectly fine by myself thank you!" Yuki said in frustration.

Shuichi stayed quiet.

"Why aren't you answering my questions? Did you come here just to see if I am going to die yet or is K outside right now with a machine gun?" Yuki said.

Still, Shuichi stayed quiet.

"Please leave then. If you really hate me that much now, just leave me then. You don't have to say anything to me, just leave if you want to. I am not going to force you to stay here with me." Yuki said.

"Yuki…" Shuichi finally opens his mouth.

"NO! Don't say it to me! At least leave me some pride! I don't want to hear you say 'sorry' or anything." Yuki said, covering his ears.

'Yuki would not act like this in the past. Have I really hurt him this much?' Shuichi asked himself.

"Yuki… I… I thought you wanted to talk with me… Well… here I am now…" Shuichi said.

Yuki look up at Shuichi. "You wanna talk now?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Ok… did you think things over Shuichi?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi nodded.

"And….?" Yuki asked.

"I had thought about King Yuki a lot lately and I know you already know this but I kind of compare you two together." Shuichi started.

Yuki nodded.

"Well, to tell you the truth, when I first met King Yuki, I find that his personality is completely the opposite of yours and I wasn't use to it at first because even though you two look the same, you guys are so different and he is treating me so good, so I rejected him. But as time goes on, I got used to his treatments and I guess I came to like his personality. I guess I just find something he gave me that you never did, which is his understanding and caring. I am not saying anything, I know you are understanding and caring in your own ways but I loved it when he treats me like a precious treasure." Shuichi said.

Yuki's eyes widen in surprise.

"So then I started to compare you two and I found out that he is more… reliable since he is willing to kill himself in order to wait in the castle until he gets to see me again. This is something that author Yuki wouldn't do. Right?" Shuichi said.

Yuki look down on to the floor. "Get out! Get out right now!"

"No, Yuki… listen to me... please! You see… he used to tell me different stories of what he and the past Shuichi did together when they were both alive. I can tell, he really do love his Shuichi because no matter how much time had passed, he still remembers him. But I know he knows that I will never be the same Shuichi but he still treated me so nicely. But at the end, I remembered… I remembered everything." Shuichi said.

"So, your memories were what are bugging you?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi nodded. "Yes… The pain and guilt I felt was so unbearable. I rejected his love. I pushed him away. I felt that I don't deserve anyone anymore… and everything time when I look at you, you will remind me of King Yuki. And the pain in my heart will start aching again."

"Shuichi… King Yuki loved you for who you are. He didn't care if you pushed him away, he just want to love you. You are the one who just said that you felt pain and guilty for rejecting and pushing him away right? Well then, why are you doing the same with me? I thought you really love me." Yuki said.

Shuichi nodded. "I do Yuki. And I am sorry. I know that I had hurt you. But my mind is clear now. I had been seating alone for the last 4 hours, thinking. I have clear things out already and I am certain on one thing for sure… I love you Yuki."

Yuki look up at Shuichi in surprise. "So… you have think things over and you chose me? You are coming back to me?"

Shuichi smile. "I never left you Yuki."

Yuki glare at Shuichi. "Ya, you were physically here but you were mentally with King Yuki."

Shuichi gave a nervous laugh. "Eh… is never too late to change your mind right?"

Yuki pull Shuichi towards him and wrapped two protective arms around Shuichi.

"Don't you ever dare to leave me again!" Yuki said.

Shuichi nodded.

&&&

Yuki and Shuichi's relationship finally went back to normal now since they had finally talked things out with each other. Yuki didn't want to stay in the hospital anymore after a few days so he decided to check out and go home instead but the doctors say that even if he is going home, Yuki would still have to sit on the wheel chair for at least one more week so his legs can take time to heal.

Shuichi would still wake up early and tidy up before going to the kitchen to prepare breakfasts for Yuki and himself. Then after everything is ready, he would go and wake Yuki up and bring him to the washroom, where Shuichi would help Yuki get the toothbrush and stuffs. Then they would enjoy breakfast together and afterward, Yuki would go into his study room to type and Shuichi would go to work.

'If me sitting in a wheel chair will let me spend this much times with Shuichi, I am willing to lose my legs forever.' Yuki smile, as he watches his lover cooking in the kitchen.

"Are you sure Yuki? I mean, I won't mind taking care of you but you won't be able to out by yourself anymore." Shuichi said.

Yuki look up in surprise. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Shuichi chuckled. "What do you think, Yuki?"

Yuki growled.

"Oh Yuki, can u please go get my backpack for me? Is in our bedroom." Shuichi said.

"Why do you need your backpack for?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Oh, I still need to wait for the turkey to finish cooking in the oven so I want to work on my lyrics in the mean time and since you are not busy right now, I was just wondering would you be so kind and get it for me?" Shuichi said.

"Um… I will think about it…" Yuki said.

"YUKI!" Shuichi half yelled.

"Ok ok, fine. Geezz, don't have to be so pushy about it." Yuki said.

Shuichi just laughed.

Yuki turn his wheel chair around and began driving to their bedroom.

Shuichi stood there watching Yuki from behind. Shuichi can't help but smiled.

'King Yuki, I finally understand. You said that you regret never being able to be with Shuichi longer right? Well… God already gave you a second chance. Me and author Yuki are together and we are both you and past Shuichi's reincarnations. I will love author Yuki as much as the past Shuichi loved you. You had taught me to treasure what is important to me.' Shuichi thought.

Yuki suddenly look back. "Why are you just standing there like a complete idiot?"

Shuichi shook his head and look up at the ceiling. 'No matter where you are right now Yuki-sama… I am sure are still looking at me with that warm smile. I won't let myself regret again... I promise.'

* * *

Author's Note: LoL… FINISH! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I am sorry if the ending isn't as good as you all expected. I guess the whole point is just that after the whole thing happened, Shuichi and Yuki both learned to treasure each other more. Lol, I am sorry, I know I haven't updated for a week but I was thinking about how I should write it. Please tell me what you think. THANKS FOR ALL THE PPLE WHO LEFT ME A REVIEW IN THE LAST CHAPTER! I hope you guys enjoyed my story. I will miss all of you! 


End file.
